mírame
by Thais Miharu
Summary: una historia emocionante de un amor puro caotico y entre el odio y el amor de nuestra pareja favorita... por que no me miras... por que simplemente me ignoras...
1. prólogo

Hola quizás esta historia se pierda entre las miles que leo a diario , solo me ha nacido empezar una pequeña historia espero y si alguien la ve le de una oportunidad

Prólogo

el primer día que lo vi, esta lloviendo , no era una tormenta torrencial , pero tampoco una simple llovizna... solo era lluvia...

estaba como todos los días en mi cafetería favorita tomando terminando un trabajo para la universidad agotada y algo enfadada... ese día mis amigas me habían jugado una bien grande , cansadas de mi eterna soltería me habían hecho una cita con un "galán" según ellas, para mi no era más que un niñito rico y petulante que me había llamado "diosa" o algo asi... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Kana...no... tonta ese es un nombre de mujer era... Kuno ¡que desfachatez , ni en mil años me fijaría en alguien como él... el amor no es para ti..

y entonces lo ví...

estaba en medio de la nada , en plena lluvia , parado mirando a la nada , creo que ni siquiera había caído en cuenta que delante de él había una cafetería , alzó la cabeza y dijo algo... que por la lluvia y por el cristal o la distancia que nos separaba no alcanzé a escuchar... Su ropa estaba desgarrada y por un momento todo se detuvo, a pesar del frio de la época llego a sentir una ola de calor correr por mi cuerpo y desde ese momento me di cuenta que ese ser cambiaría mi vida

 ** _-no me quiero enamorar_**

 ** _-uno no está libre de caer en la desgracia_**


	2. ¿eres real?

Aclaración: ya lo sabemos los personajes no son míos bla bla bla son de la grandiosa Rumiko, yo lo único que estoy haciendo es dejar que mi imaginación vuele un poquito…

….1…..

 **Eres real**

Todo se detuvo, fue algo literal todo se detuvo, mi mente mi corazón, mi cuerpo, el universo, la galaxia… todo se quedó ahí en ese precioso momento.

-disculpe señorita-una joven mesera me tocaba el hombro algo abochornada, al parecer me había estado hablando por un largo tiempo.-es tarde, debemos cerrar.

Como es obvio eso es un mensaje subliminal de "¡váyase rápido, tengo cosas que hacer!" con una sonrisa afable le dije que ya me iba. Recogí mi portátil, mi bolsa de libros y me dispuse a irme pero claro primero debía saber quién es él… un momento ¡donde se fue! No puedo creer que no esté. ¿Habrá sido no más mi imaginación? Bueno entonces, debo de tener una imaginación muy creativa, pues ese hombre no era nada parecido a lo que había visto hasta ese momento.

La lluvia está deliciosa pero tengo aparatos electrónicos que se puedes dañar y la verdad con lo corta de dinero que ando, debo cuidarlos... corro hacia mi casa, suerte que vivo cerca, mañana sería un día bastante cansado. ¿Y ese hombre? Pues se quedaría en mi memoria, como una visión utópica de lo que nunca tendré y jamás poseeré… o eso pensaba.

Esa noche soñé con un sujeto algo borroso me miraba en ese parque, una ligera lluvia amenazaba con convertirse en una tormenta… al igual que hoy estaba con sus ropas rasgadas, por primera vez, recordé su inusual vestimenta china, la verdad era la primera vez que miraba a alguien vestido así, a parte de la gente en documentales, un pantalón azul y una camisa roja casi desecha, y me planteé ¿Por qué estaba en medio de la lluvia? ¿Qué tendría? ¿No sabría dónde ir?, era un enigma…. _Tonta quizás solo fue tu imaginación. Nada te asegura que una persona cuerda estaría bien entrada la noche en medio la nada en un parque desértico… quizás era un loco o peor un pervertido… pero no sé porque no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza._

Él se acercaba a mí, era lluvia o ¿estaba llorando?, esa expresión , en sus ojos , unos ojos azules tan preciosos que no podría creer que son reales , pero… esa mirada me tenía intrigada, en su iris reflejaba algo así como nubes tormentosas…. Podría ver en ellos resignación , furia, odio… pero también dentro de esos ojos habían un profundo dolor… en ese sueño tuve miedo al verlo acercárseme pero una fuerza fuera de mi voluntad , me hizo no querer huir de ahí, al contrario tenía unas maravillosas ganas de acunarlo en mi cuerpo y decirle que todo estaría bien… se acercaba. Estábamos a centímetros, nuestra piel estaría en contacto.

Desperté.

Miré la hora… _Dios que tarde es, porque nunca me puedo levantar a buena hora_ , como siempre dramatizando y gritándole a la pared, por eso vivía sola, Nabiki mi hermana soltera o bueno casi… pues ahora vivía con su novio un joven adinerado primo del tal Kuno por cierto, hace tiempo atrás ella solía vivir conmigo pero siempre se quejaba de mí, no malentiendan, ella me ama o bueno eso dice. El punto es que ella decía que podría ser más femenina y que dejara de usar ropa tan infantil _no sé de qué habla a mí me encanta mi ropa… me siento cómoda con ella._ Vivíamos peleando pues mi querida hermanita siempre me usaba como "modelo" sin mi consentimiento para vender mis fotos a esos lujuriosos de sus compañeros, y quizás con qué fin ellos lo usarían. Cuando su novio le propuso vivir con él no lo dudó ni un segundo… ¡qué buena hermana tengo!, aun cuando ella vive en otro lugar siempre anda rondando mi vida y haciendo sus "negocios" que desgraciadamente me involucran. Vivo sola, no es que me guste en lo personal, odio la soledad, me da miedo, odio la noches _cuando esta oscuro, los fantasmas aparecen…. ¡Odio los fantasmas!_ Aunque no es mi única hermana Kasumi, mi amada hermana mayor, es como mi madre, pues mamá murió cuando yo era muy pequeña así que apenas la recuerdo, Kasumi estaría encantara que viviera con ella pero está recién casada y tener una universitaria de regalo en su casa de recién casados no es algo que quisiera, aunque Tofu es una persona comprensiva que no diría nada, yo no quiero ser una molestia.

Casi no tengo tiempo, mi beneficio es que no tengo problema con mi ropa, lo primero que encuentro y medio combinado me lo pongo. Una falda a la cintura acampanada negra a la altura de mis rodillas y un suéter por dentro blanco ajustado, balerinas negras y mi cabello largo suelto.

Casi llego corriendo a la universidad, miro mi reloj, parece que faltan como diez minutos para mi primera clase, así que aprovecho para acomodarme un poco el cabello que lo tengo todo salvaje. Entro a mi clase y me siento en la última fila del salón como siempre, sonriendo varios amigos me saludan.

-hola diosa-dijo una voz poco conocida- ¿Cuándo vamos a salir? Veras que me lo prometiste – Dios iba a matar a Ukyo como diablos me convenció de salir con él, _paciencia Akane paciencia, matar sin razones te lleva a la cárcel_

-no lo sé, Kuno la verdad es que estoy bastante ocupada

-mi exuberante amor, sé que quieres huir conmigo de este infierno de la universidad, amor pídemelo y lo cumpliré- _tranquila Akane prometiste darle una oportunidad, prometiste no golpearlo sino te ha hecho nada._

-por favor, esta no es tu clase, ya viene el profesor, te agradecería que te fueras después te escribo y quedamos- _lárgate si no quieres que te mate, deja de mirarme así._

-está bien mi Akane pero volveré.

Fue lo último que dijo, en que me he metido, este chico está loco, voy a llorar y mataré a Ukyo. Todo es su culpa, cuando me dijo que necesitaba dejar de ser la eterna solterona, me reí pues aunque no me considere la chica más bonita o tenga un cuerpo de infarto como mi amiga, varios chicos me habían invitado a salir , solo que nunca he querido , son tan ellos. Y yo… pues yo soy tan yo. Bueno que puedo decir es complicado. Solo lo hice para que se quedara callada pues me había venido molestando por las últimas semanas y no sé por qué a su plan se le había unido mi hermanita. ¡O creían que era simple coincidencia que fuera el primito de su novio! No señor, como siempre hizo de las suyas Nabiki, mientras Ukyo solo quería que experimentara el amor ( _no es que sea una persona frívola ni mucho menos pero… es complicado)_ mi querida hermanita no sé por cuanto me había casi vendido a ese loco, al cual por cierto había ignorado descomunalmente por toda la secundaria y yo creyendo que por fin me lo había quitado de encima, Nabiki me sale con esto. Pero que se le puede hacer, hice una promesa y Akane Tendo nunca rompe una promesa.

Mi profesor llega al salón, nos ponemos de pie y lo saludamos, empezamos nuestra clase sin ningún inconveniente, me gusta esta materia es interesante. Hoy sería un día soleado y bonito. ¿Qué estará haciendo mi ilusión andante? Sin darme cuenta sonreí como boba.

-señorita Akane dígame la respuesta

-¡que!- dije sobresaltándome como no me había dado cuenta que el profesor me había estado haciendo una pregunta…. _diablos que le digo no escuche nada_

\- venga señorita- con vergüenza en la cara me levanté y me puse al frente mientras unos rumoraban mi falta de atención otros reían ante lo que pasaría y unos pocos se sorprendían de como así una de las mejores estudiantes del salón era sometida a una de las humillaciones publicas más vergonzosas.

-señorita Akane es un asombro que usted esté en las nubes pero como a lo sabe, no tengo preferencias- _y que lo sea este profesor no quiere a nadie, aun no entiendo cómo está casado.-_ después de clases se presenta en mi despacho le asignaré tarea extra y además… bla bla bla….

Mi profesor seguía hablando pero mi mente se desconectó al verlo.

Ahí parado casi igual que cuando lo vi solo que no está empapado o harapiento, estaba ahí; perfecto y precioso.

-disculpe…., le manda esto el director- dijo sonriendo despreocupado, Dios Dios DIOS! Estaba ahí, perfecto guapo con sus ojos preciosos con su cara perfilada, con esos labios sonrosados, ese cabello negro como la noche, en serio está ahí, estoy en shock y al mismo tiempo tan emocionada, él por otro lado le da el papel al director y me quede mirando. Y sonríe _que sonrisa más perfecta_ , y yo…. Yo digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

-¿eres real?- me miro con ojos extrañados y ahí recién calibré el valor de mis palabras, ¡en que estaba pensando!

Después de eso una lluvia de risas hizo que mi rostro se tiña de un rosa intenso y mi cabeza se inclinara para que mi cabello esconda mi cara.

El profesor aclaró su garganta y me mandó a sentar.

 _Esto sería en definitiva algo nuevo para mí… tengo que conocerlo eso era algo seguro. Pero creo que inicié súper mal…._ En mi mente solo se escucha un eterno _¡porque!_ Era en definitiva la primera vez que me interesaba un chico, y vaya chico. Tendría que dejar mi extraña forma de ser y aventurarme en un viaje sin retorno.

 **-yo juré que esquivaría todas las balas por ti…no esperaba que fueras el que disparará**

 **-…..**


	3. caen a mis pies

**Aclaración:** los personajes de mi historia son de la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko SOLO LOS PERSONAJES, todo lo demás es mío, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo para dar rienda suelta a mi loca imaginación

…2….

 **Caen a mis pies**

La clase seguía sin más o eso creí después de mi fatídica escena mi chico misterioso por azares del destino fue a dar dos asientos atrás del mío. Eso está casi bien, y _si, lo dije bien CASI._ Creo que he olvidado hablar de mi autoproclamada enemiga Shampoo, una exótica china de curvas voluptuosas, blanca, hermosa y sobretodo muy rica; PERFECTA dirían algunos, loca diría yo.

Desde la secundaria la he conocido a esa chica, diría yo que cuando llegó parecía una chica bastante linda y como mi personalidad lo requiere fui la primera en ofrecerle mi amistad, todo parecía realmente bien, la incluí en mi grupo de amigas y junto a Ukyo (mi mejor amiga desde siempre) hicimos todo para que se sintiera a gusto.

Casi de igual manera que el año pasado con un nuevo alumno, uno bastante agradable diría yo, si , exacto estamos hablando de mi guapo mejor amigo Ryoga Hibiki , al principio no nos llevamos tan bien como muchos suponen , digamos que no tuve una buena impresión de él, pues que entre al baño de chicas mientras yo me estaba cambiando después de la clase de gimnasia (casi dos horas después del inicio de jornada de ese día, por cierto) él había abierto sin ni siquiera tocar preguntando si ese era el salón de los de segundo. Ya se imaginaran que pasó ¿verdad? Para los que no, solo diré que mi mano no se le borró de su cara por el resto del día; después de sus interminables disculpas que duraron días (bueno eso y después de darme cuenta de su terrible problema de orientación) decidimos olvidar ese incidente y terminamos siendo buenos amigos…

¿Por qué lo menciono a él si estaba hablando de Shampoo?, pues que por él, la exuberante extranjera se había convertido en una loca acosadora, desde la primera vez que lo vió se había quedado totalmente hipnotizada por su inusual personalidad y su bello rostro agraciado que lo hacía parecer un dulce niño y al mismo tiempo un sexy hombre.

Esto estaba bien, el problema era la opinión de Ryoga que ante su acoso y de forma literal su ofrecimiento terminó por apartarla y hasta muy al contrario de su personalidad pacifica, le había gritado prácticamente que lo dejara en paz, fue cosa obvia que eso le quitó de golpe el amor hacía Hibiki, aunque de algún modo sospecho que más bien le hirió el orgullo, pues según ella mismo gritó nadie absolutamente NADIE se le había resistido. Y ahí me di cuenta.

ESTA LOCA.

Y como para cerrar con broche de oro los acontecimientos de locura. Ella me hecho toda, toda la culpa a mí, ¡porque! Pues porque según ella, mi mejor amigo estaba babeando por mí. Pero eso no estaba más lejos de la realidad, o bueno mi amigo nunca dijo lo contrario. Desde ahí la señorita china no ha hecho otra cosa que mirarme de manera asesina y depreciar todo lo que digo. Bueno eso me afectaría si me importase, pero como no lo hace, claro está. Todo está bien.

Y así estamos; mi chico misterioso y yo separados por un asiento vacío que pertenece a una loca que casi nunca viene a clase.

-permiso- dijo una voz con acento-Shampoo llegar tarde.- _aun no comprendo esa mala conjugación de verbos tiene viviendo aquí mucho tiempo._

En serio este día no podría empeorar , la odiosa de Shampoo había llegado , ella siempre levantaba miradas, con su ropa ajustada y femenina, parecía lucir impecable, no es que sienta celos de ella .No claro que no… pero; por una vez quise que ella no existiera ese chico debía ser mío , él había tocado fibras de mi corazón que creí que no tenía ,debía ser buen chico , tampoco es que cayera a sus pies, debía primero conocerlo pero algo me decía que él y yo estábamos destinados. Algo me lo decía.

Shampoo va a su asiento contoneando sus caderas, desviando la mirada de muchos chicos y para mi desgracia también una azulina mirada se posó en el cuerpo de la chica de cabello purpura; como siempre Shampoo se hizo de oídos sordos a lo que nuestro profesor decía sobre sus múltiples faltas. La verdad no sé por qué estudiaba, su vuela era una rica empresaria que manejaba su propia franquicia de lujosos restaurantes que serían toda clase de comida china; según corrían rumores, ella no quiere estudiar pero su abuela la ha amenazado con quitarle el control (de paso su herencia) y dárselas a sus hermanas.

-hola ¿tú eres?-dijo mirándolo con sus ojos abiertos y pestañando de una manera más que ridícula.

-Ranma Saotome, linda – dijo extendiéndole la mano _¿linda? Que tonto. No me lo puedo creer, y yo que creí que tenía neuronas._

\- yo ser Shampoo. Ser nuevo , ser muy guapo ,interesarse en salir conmigo a comer después de clases – dijo de la manera más "seductora" con un timbre de voz suave y pausada causándome ganas de vomitar, por un momento creí que se removía incomodo por su proposición, yo miraba todo desde mi asiento girada y es ahí cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron y sonrió; mandando a el infinito mi lado realista y frío me imaginé que él le decía que no y se acercara a mí , me besara y viviéramos felices por siempre… UN MOMENTO

Escuche bien.

-claro me encantaría, déjame tu número y después de clases hablamos para recogerte en mi auto esta noche

-Basta, creo que ya han armado todo un espectáculo ; acaso se olvidaron que están en una clase – dijo el profesor muy enfadado _claro había olvidado que estalla allí_ \- con lo que respecta a usted señor Saotome creo que como es nuevo debería concentrarse más en sus clases que buscando novia.

Una inclinación de cabeza para mi profesor fue un rotundo si por parte de Ranma; la clase siguió sin inconvenientes, muchas veces tuve ganas de girar un poco mi cabeza, solo un poco para mirar que están haciendo, sin ningún otro motivo, solo curiosidad. Cuando ya me había auto convencido que yo iba a mirar no por celos u otra cosa, un sutil movimiento de cabeza, cuando sonó la campana que marcaba el fin de esta odiosa clase, a la cual no atendí ni un poco por mi sueño andante a dos filas mías; y como para poner la cereza al pastel de la cadena de acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo, Shampoo estaba detrás de él.

Como es de esperarse en la Gran Akane esperé hasta que todos salieran del salón para evitar el tráfico en la puerta _a quién engaño, solo quiero olvidar el tremendo error que pasó a inicios de clase._ Hoy ha sido un día difícil pues nadie se molestó en disimular, el cotilleo sobre Shampoo y su nueva conquista; la eterna soltera de Akane interesándose por un chico y siendo descomunalmente rechazada o eso piensa, y por último el pedazo de bombón que aún sigue libre y como todo chico nuevo recibe su merecida atención y vaya atención. A todo esto tuve que hacer de oídos sordos y respirar.

Por fin cuando creí que no había nadie, caminé fuera y casi caigo de espaldas cuando me di cuenta que casi toda la clase estaba afuera, aun mirando a la atractiva pareja que parecía parte de un escenario romántico de alguna novela. Bueno es suficiente. Me equivoqué con este chico , pensé que por ese extraño encuentro que por cierto solo yo recordaba pues él ni siquiera de lejos me observó , él era algo especial algo único algo que valía la pena . Me equivoqué, le gusta la superficialidad, adelante. Por mí no hay problema.

Caminé lo más silenciosamente posible por el pasillo intentando pasar a gente que estaba alrededor de esos dos. Cuando pensé que ya había pasado la primera barrera de muchedumbre para poder salir siento que el equilibrio me falla o más bien un pie se interpuso en mi camino sin querer, bueno lo verdad es que no lo sé. Lo siguiente que ciento en ese segundo es mi cuerpo caer al piso, mis manos anteponiéndose para amortiguar la caída dando en unos zapatos deportivos azul oscuro.

-lo siento, que despistada soy – dije en el suelo avergonzada

-oye –dijo agachándose para ponerse a mi altura esa persona, mi cara palideció al ver de quien se trataba-he visto a muchas que caen a mis pies sin poder resistirse al encanto Saotome pero no como tú, nena, tan, ya sabes literalmente.

Shampoo soltó una risa de diversión que a mí más me sonó a burla y yo no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, no Señor, esto no se queda así, como pude me levanté y así mismo como pude le di mi mejor gancho. Suerte que mi padre me había enseñado artes marciales, aunque no fuera para señoritas. Él por supuesto no se lo esperaba y mi puño fue directo a dar a su cara.

-¿disculpa? ¿Caer a tus pies? Me he tropezado entiendes, TRO-PE-ZA-DO. Creo que deberías de ser tan egocéntrico, además ya tienes una conquista, que se te hace creer que porque consigas una tendrás a todas detrás de ti.

-marimacho, una chica fea como tú no tendría gustos tan refinados como para fijarse en alguien como yo , solo mírame – dijo sonriendo de manera tonta- y gracias por eso de que ya tengo una conquista , casi ni me había fijado , pero bueno-giró buscando a Shampoo que parecía divertirse con esta escena- veo que mi conquista es muy bella y voluptuosa ; creo que inconscientemente escogí a la bella , voluptuosa , inteligente y segura de sí misma entre las marimachos, tablas , bobas al punto de balbucear a frente de toda la clase , y tan tonta como para no fijarse que parece una fea niñita con esa ropa.

 _Esto es demasiado. Prometí no meterme en problemas con chicos pero como reacciono a esto._

-mira tú –dije intentando contener la rabia que destilaba por mis poros- poco me importa lo que tu opines , además eso con respecto a mi ropa me hace dudar de ti , en realidad te gusta Shampoo o solo vez lo que usa, y por consiguiente ¿no serás gay?

-niñita tonta.

-homosexual

-tabla

-idiota

-marimacho

-dilo una vez más y te irá mal

-MARIMACHO

No pude controlar la potente patada que lancé hacia él pero para mi sorpresa tuvo muy bueno reflejos y se apartó; así cuando me quise detener me fue imposible, iba tener otra caída y esta sería más fea y humillante cuando sentí que unos brazos me agarraban de la cintura y me sujetaban halándome hacía en lado contrario quedando como cuando en una danza a la pareja femenina se la tira hacia atrás y así quedé suspendida en el aire viendo esos ojos zafiro y olvidándome de la pelea.

-eres débil

Y ahí me soltó caí de espaldas y no podía creer lo que había hecho luego solo el pasillo estalló es risas.

 **-no quiero equivocarme contigo y se por ti que eres una equivocación**

 **-no debemos tener miedo a equivocarnos, hasta los planetas se equivocan, chocan y de ese caos nacen las estrellas**

 ** _Gracias a aquellos que le han dado una oportunidad a mi historia y disculpen mis faltas horrográficas pero ya saben a veces se nos pasan por alto._**

 ** _Besitos a todos_**

 ** _Miharu_**


	4. conociendo al idiota

Aclaración: todos los personajes que presento en esta historia son de propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko, la historia es mía, sacada de mi mentecita….

….3…

 **Conociendo al idiota.**

-¿sigues enojada?-por quinta vez me pregunta mi mejor amiga , al ver mi cara de disgusto, al encontrarme toda mal sentada en el sofá de mi pequeño departamento comiendo pizza mientras a un lado tenía una coca cola familiar y en pijama , para mi amiga la respuesta era clara; pero como Akane Tendo es lo que es. Respondí:

-no, que parte no entiendes, que estoy bien, no me afecta en nada, por mí que se vaya al infierno-después de explicarle lo que había sucedido en mis clases se había reído mucho, aumentando mi enfado y sacando a flote el recuerdo de mi figura alejándose de ese pasillo con pose digna, sintiendo por atrás una sonrisa burlesca que no hacía más que aumentar mi temperamento.

-¿es un idiota?

-si es el peor idiota del mundo

-todo un cabrón

-exacto.

-te mueres por él ¿verdad?

-si- mi cara debió ser toda una confusión, eso no es lo que tenía que decir, pero estaba tan concentrada en comer y maldecir que solo estaba asintiendo.-no no, no; lo dije sin pensar.

-no , Akane son pocas las veces que te veo así , nunca nadie te había sacado tanto de quicio , incluso cuando me contaste eso del chico en la lluvia , pensé que estabas algo loca , pero ya que el chico de tus sueños es real , porque no intentar algo

-no entiendes ES UN IDIOTA- dije con un puchero, aunque sé que de cierto modo tiene razón pero, el muy idiota ni por muy guapo que este va a venir a humillar a Akane Tendo

-entonces, quizás…. Tenga una oportunidad- creo que lo hice sin pensar demasiado , cuando me di cuenta estaba encima de mi amiga diciéndole que era una boba y ella riendo de mi actitud, en realidad m amiga era hermosa , con un bello cabello largo , ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto, y aceptablemente inteligente y graciosa. Cocinaba súper rico, por eso la invitaba a mi casa siempre _ella preparó mi pizza, yo la uso, ella se deja usar buajaja (risa malvada)_. Pero a cambio de mi rica pizza tuve que contarle sobre Ranma. Y aunque se lo niega sigo sintiendo una fuerte atracción hacia ese chico. Ese idiota que me hizo; pero ya me resigné. Ese no es para mí.

Mi amiga se fue después de hacerme prometer que debería comportarme como alguien normal y dejar de alejar a los chicos, que debía superar, el incidente. Pero bueno, mirando el lado bueno no tendría que ver a ese idiota hasta después de dos días en la próxima clase.

Suena mi timbre y yo sigo en mi sofá, pero esta vez con un bol de palomitas; esto es lo que llamo que ME APESTE LA VIDA, tengo una clase pero no es nada importante, no hay tareas, solo revisar un proyecto atrasado que yo por suerte, ya entregó.

Sigue sonando el timbre y como ya estoy harta abro.

-¡qué te pasa! Para que tienes celular si nunca contestas-dice una bolsa flotante llena de cosas con brazos.

-de que hablas bolsa parlante

-¿bolsa parlante? Akane reacciona deja tu estado zombi y ayúdame- dijo algo molesto

-Ryoga, sabes que Shampoo está loca

\- ¿de qué hablas? Ya son las cuatro de la tarde y sigues con ropa de dormir- dice dejando la bolsa de comida en la cocina y acercándose a mí.-que no te da vergüenza que un chico guapo te vea así- dice mientras me agarra los cachetes y me los aprieta

-eso duele- lloriqueo

-niña mala- mientras sigue en su labor de hacerme sufrir – pensé que te había pasado algo, ¡por qué diablos nunca contestas! Esta es mi venganza

-ya déjame…. duele mucho- me quejo fingiendo mas dolor del que siento

-en serio, lo siento solo jugaba- dijo soltándome arrepentido y es ahí donde yo agarro sus cachetes y los aprieto y él al notar mis intenciones hace lo mismo.

-oo...e …. Due…e…- dice con dificultad a lo que yo traduzco como _oye eso duele_. Ryoga siempre sabe cómo levantar mi ánimo. Siempre ha sido mi apoyo incondicional, después de que nuestros cachetes estaban adolorido decidimos dejar las cosas así. Le conté que estaba algo cansada y deprimida por que Shampoo se había burlado de mí, no le dije lo de Ranma pues porque son cosas de las que solo hablas con tu mejor amiga mujer.

-oye, por cierto cuando será que le pides salir a Ukyo, aunque ella no lo quiera admitir yo creo que le gustas, ustedes se llevan muy bien- le digo antes de irse, él tiene que ir a clases.

-no digas tonterías

-pero sería genial que mis dos mejores amigos estuvieran juntos, Ukyo ahora está sola, hace mucho que terminó con el imbécil de su ex novio, es tu oportunidad ella es muy her…

-BASTA AKANE- dijo cortante- me tengo que ir- Y se fue.

Mañana tengo que presentar un proyecto y tengo que salir para comprar unos materiales, y como mi vida, no se acaba por que un idiota prácticamente me rechazó en frente de todos. Me puse mi mejor vestido uno rojo hasta la mitad del muslo, unos tacones bajos negros y una trenza de lado, me maquille un poco y salí. La verdad no tenía ganitas pero tengo que presentar algo decente no por nada soy la mejor estudiante de mis clases. Como el centro comercial está algo lejos , todo el autobús, es una tarde preciosa , me encanta mirar por la ventana y sentir que el mundo pasar , como si yo no formara parte del mundo , como si pudiera ser todo y a la vez nada…

Cuando por fin estuve allí, mi mente solo pensaba en volver a mi casita, es que la verdad todo me recordaba a ese idiota , ropa roja , lentes de contactos azules , él caminando por ese pasillo, espera ¡que!, me sentí como una caricatura , casi brincando a una columna para esconderme. ¿Qué hacia él aquí? , se supone que lo debería ver en dos días, bueno paso y no me vió creo que es algo bueno , aunque mi mente empezó a formularse preguntas como , para que habría venido al centro comercial, pero bueno; creo que no es lo importante , compro mis materiales y voy de salida cuando de pronto veo una pequeñita llorando, esta niña no tiene más de cuatro años , y llora desconsoladamente mientras las personas solo pasan la miran y se van , ¿Qué le pasa a la sociedad de hoy? Mientras me voy acercando pienso como la puedo ayudar sin asustarla, estoy a un metro de la pequeña cuando un ratón de cuerda rosa viene de un lugar lateral del centro comercial y se estrella con el pie de la niña , que por un momento deja de llorar al ver a este singular juguete y ahí lo veo.

Ranma se acerca a esa niña y yo me escondo en tiempo record, en serio deberían darme un premio por la mejor espía del año; este le sonríe y le pregunta si le gusta, ella solo asiente y él le dice que se lo regala. Lo demás es casi mágico.

-que te paso bonita, ¿por qué lloras?

-mi mami, no sé dónde está- dijo sollozando

-tranquila, vamos a buscar a los guardias del centro estoy seguro que te podrán ayudar- él le extendió la mano pero ella retrocedió con miedo

-pero mi mamá me dijo que no debo de seguir a extraños

-me llamo Ranma, ¿ya no soy un extraño verdad?

-bueno si lo pones así –dijo la niña pensativa, poniendo su dedo índice en la boca, con una tierna cara pensativa- creo que no, espero y mi mamá no este enojada porque me aleje de ella.

Y así se fueron, de la mano; lo siguiente que vi, fue que la madre de esta niña estaba desesperada donde un guardia buscando a la niña, y cuando la vió ambas se pusieron a llorar. Esta madre no sabía cómo agradecer a Ranma y yo estaba muy emocionada mirando a una distancia prudente para no ser descubierta.

-pero necesito darte las gracias de algún modo, gracias a ti, mi pequeña no estuvo en ningún peligro- decía la señora muy conmocionada

-no se preocupe, haría lo que cualquiera

-déjame aunque sea comprarte algo como recompensa, te parece un helado

-¿comida? ¡Helado! – Dijo casi infantilmente, pero pareció ver l risa disimulada de la madre y sacudió la cabeza- no señora como ¿un helado? Eso no es nada masculino. Pero pronto llega mí… eh…. Nooo...via y a ella le gustan… eh… en especial los de chocolate.

-esa bien- y así se dispuso a comprarle dos conos de helado

-¿Por qué dos?-dijo él bastante conmocionado

-para ti y tu novia –dice guiñándole el ojo

-Gracias-dijo la niña sonrojada con un helado de chicle en su mano – eres muy buen chico ¡quieres ser mi novio!

-pero de dices niña- reprendió su madre

-me encantaría pero no crees que soy muy feo- dijo sonriendo y agachándose a la altura de la pequeña – pero te dejo mi ratón rosa, para que cuando encuentres a un chico muy guapo le digas que el ratón te recuerda a un chico feo al que le compraste un helado ¿ok?

-bueno…

La mamá una vez más le agradeció y yo seguía en mi intriga de quien es la supuesta novia pero mi manera "disimulada" de ver creo que me delató.

-Tendo- dijo acercándose al puesto de gafas donde estaba "probándome", unas bastantes horribles verdes.

-bueno señor estas me llevo, eh…. Envuélvalas,- dijo nerviosa dándole dinero al vendedor- ho…hola ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?

-Ranma y si soy real fea – _idiota, no me recuerdes eso_ \- ¿Qué haces por acá?

\- nada que te importe idiota

-bueno al parecer es verdad, no me importa mucho marimacho

-mmmm ¿Ranma verdad? Que haces hablándome si no te importa nada sobre mi

-tranquila mujer, bueno me voy, tabla

-si mejor ándate, que esperas tu novia, te ha de estar esperando.

Se iba alejando llevándose sus helados y dejándome muy pero muy enfadada , este chico era el único que podía sacarme tanto de quicio, quería patalear pegarle , en realidad odiaba su manera de tratarme, ya estando en la puerta de salida del centro comercial , se regresa corriendo.

-toma- dice poniendo un helado en mi mano- te lo regalo, a ver si así se te quita lo amargada, tabla. Bonito vestido.- se fue alejando mientras yo lo miraba sorprendida, desde ese momento ese será mi vestido favorito, hasta que agregó:- lástima que a ti te qué tan mal.

-GAY

\- por cierto no tengo novia-gritó desde la puerta antes de desaparecer y dejándome totalmente desconcertada. Parece buena persona, amable pero es cuestión de verme y portarse completamente como un completo idiota.

 **-eres hermosa**

 **-no lo creo**

 **-mi concepto de belleza es diferente al tuyo**

 **-y ¿Cuál es?**

 **-tu… siempre has sido tu**

 ** _Gracias a las personas que le ha gustado mi historia, espero me sigan apoyando, disculpen el retraso, no voy a abandonar el fin, es que tengo una sexy vida de locos y saben… besitos de pandita feliz, adiós_**

 ** _Miharu_**


	5. ¿Ranma?

Aclaración: los personajes de Ranma son de la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko , historia y lo demás es completamente mio… solo para ser feliz y dejar volar mi imaginación.

…………………. 4 ………………..

 **¿Ranma?**

Hoy llegue a mi casa , con una estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con unas gafas verdes bastantes horrendas. Me gusta mucho el helado, bueno quizás antes pensaba que el de fresa era mi favorito pero el chocolate sabe definitivamente mucho mejor. Mañana será un día bueno en definitiva.

Y así me dormí, pensando en gafas horrendas , en niñas pérdidas y en un chico hermoso. Al día siguiente me vestí muy emocionada , hoy estaré con Ranma en la clase juntos (ignoraré el hecho que Shampoo nos separa). Como estoy de buen humor y hace mucho calor me pongo unos short de degradados entre azul marino y blanco, una básica blanca con un enorme panda en la parte delantera, no es por nada pero me encanta esa blusa y al ser semiholgada es perfecta para mi, unos tenis blancos y una coleta alta, delineador en los ojos y labios rosas.

Voy caminando, y poco a poco me siento avergonzada, la gente me mira demasiado, ¿será que me veo tan mal? No parecía demasiado cuando me vi en el espejo, incluso me sentí hasta bonita. Siento que alguien me pone el brazo encima de mis hombres , no lo dudo ni un segundo y doy un codazo, este se aparta con mucha agilidad.

-Akane ¡que haces!- dijo Ryoga risueño- será que algún día cambiarás, tu papá nunca te debió enseñar el estilo libre.

-¡no me asustes si no quieres que te lastime!-dije sacándole la lengua, no me lo tomen a mal pero Ryoga siempre ha querido que sea una florecilla escupe arco iris.

-es que me encanta ver tus reacciones

-entonces entrenemos juntos- he dicho también , que Ryoga es mi padre protector

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo peñiscandome haciendo saltar- vamos aun falta para la primera clase de la jornada te invito un café

-esta bien hermano gruñón, no se como Ukyo te aguanta

-mira Akane, 1 no soy tu hermano- dice tomándome de los hombros haciéndome mirarlo de frente- 2 supera tu obsesión con unirme con Ukyo ella es mi amiga y 3 tu…..

Habría terminado lo que sea que quería decir, si Ranma no hubiera pasado a toda prisa y no se hubiera caído y llevado consigo a mi amigo.

-¡que diablos te pasa! ¡por que no te fijas por donde vas!

-tranquilo delicado , pareces un cerdito chillando. Bueno me voy, adiós.

Y así se fue corriendo como llegó, dejando a un Ryoga muy enfadado en el suelo, al ayudarlo a levantarse , quería salir corriendo hacia el chico , pero sonó la campana y como no se nos permite llegar tarde. Nos despedimos y corrimos en dirección contraria. Es una suerte que lleve tenis y que tenga buena condición física , llego a mi clase y me dirijo a mi asiento.

Mi idiota esta sentado en su asiento mirando la ventana. Ni siquiera se fijó en mi llegada , una ola de decepción recorrió mi cuerpo, la clase pasaba sin inconveniente, Shampoo como siempre llego tarde , el profesor como siempre nos regaño excesivamente. En fin, un día normal.

Estábamos en media clase, el profesor estaba diciendo no se que cosa sobre la globalización y las modas como parte de su regaño habitual, cuando un enorme ramos de rosas andantes entro con la puerta. Un momento ¿un gran ramo de rosas andante?

-princesa feroz, esto es para ti-gritaba Kuno atrás de las rosas con patas , en ese momento descubrí que no era patitas, era un joven con un raro traje ninja. ¿un guardaespaldas ? quizás, estos niños ricos, no saben en que gastar dinero.

-mi ángel tu mereces esto y más -podría alguien ser tan ridículo, estoy muy avergonzada sus expresiones son muy dramáticas-¿Cuándo salimos a demostrarle al mundo nuestro amor?

-Kuno , podrías irte y dejarme en paz, luego hablamos- digo arrastrando mis palabras, ¿Qué diablos le sucede a ese tipo?

\- me niego a irme hasta que me des una respuesta, mi amada fierecilla

-ya dile de una vez lo que quiere y que se vaya… que estupidez, INTERRUMPEN LA CLASE- dijo la persona que menos me esperaría que hablara.

Ranma desde su asiento me miraba irritado , nadie , ni siquiera el profesor fue capaz de decir algo ante esta noche escena , pero él , justo él, el menos indicado me esta regañando.

-bueno , ya que el señor Perfecto esta impaciente. Esta bien Kuno te parece el domingo- este chico me hace enojar…

\- esta bien mi princesa.- su mayordomo empezó a tirar pétalos de rosas rojas haciendo un retirada llena de inútil glamour.

El profesor que en ese momento no había sabido que hacer continuo su clase como si nada de este extraño suceso hubiera pasado.

-alguien me puede decir cual es la respuesta- decía el profesor , alze la mano.

-nerd- dijo Ranma

-idiota

-marimacho

-¡Basta! Ustedes han sido los causantes de todos los inconvenientes que he tenido en mi clase, no hay clase donde no se estén peleando, ¡y eso que llevamos solo un mes!

-lo siento-dijimos al unísono.

-salgan, después pasen a mi oficina para recibir un merecido castigo.

Nos levantamos en silencio y salimos , como no podíamos simplemente irnos , nos sentamos en un banco uno en cada extremo. Esto es muy incómodo , miro mi reloj y parece que los minutos se han detenido. O sino, avanzan muy lento.

-admite que te gusto.-dice Ranma de un momento a otro.

-¿disculpa?

-por lo de cuando nos conocimos, y se supone que eres de inteligente.

-estas demente-me levanto enfadada y intento huir pero este chico agarra mi brazo y me detiene, pero por suerte del destino toca el timbre y los estudiantes salen, incluida Shampoo. Que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirige al nosotros y se le lanza encima a Ranma. Aprovecho ese momento para huir y mi corazón se siente como de gelatina.

En el café de la universidad llega Ukyo muy feliz, y me encuentra sentada sola.

-huy hermana, estas muy buena hoy , ¿a que se debe?- ella es tan linda conmigo, hoy una un vestido sencillo azul con un cinturón a la cintura negro , resaltando sus curvas , todo lo que usa le queda bien, puede tener al chico que quiera. Por el contrario yo, no puedo estar con el idiota de Ranma sin pelearme.

-oye Ukyo, ¿Cómo andas?- digo lo más natural posible

\- esa cara…. Bueno vayamos a comer cosas deliciosas- dice por eso es mi mejor amiga, siempre sabe cuando me quiero desaparecer del mundo, entramos a la puerta trasera de la cafetería y vamos directo a la cocina , las señoras del café aman a Ukyo pues ella como estudia gastronomía, viene seguido y en vez de trabajar ahí o algo parecido , cocina para ella y las trata como reinas , mientras que mucho de los niños ricos de aquí , abusan de su poder , ella que viene de una familia adinerada las trata como lo más valioso del mundo. Y así pase la tarde en una cocina rodeada de gente linda y mucha comida , me salte dos clases pero no me importó, después de esto, me fui a mi departamento y puse a cargar mi celular , recién me había fijado que estaba muerto.

Cuando lo encendí tenia quince llamadas perdidas, y veinte mensajes ¡de quien! Ryoga.

Lo llamé preocupada, pero no me contesto , estaba asustada. Revise los mensajes pero solo decían cosas como

"¡por que diablos no contestas el celular!"

"Akane,responde… siento lo del mensaje anterior"

Y así era un grupo de mensajes donde perdía la cabeza y me regañaba y otros donde se disculpaba por eso. Escucho golpes en mi puerta. Abro y lo primero que veo es un cuerpo abalanceando hacia mi, con un extraño olor a alcohol.

-¿Ryoga? ¿Qué hacés en ese estado? Vete a tu casa.

-es cierto lo que me dijo Ukyo, te gusta ese tipo, ese grosero de la mañana.

-que estas diciendo, hablamos mañana

-en serio . ¡te gusta! Hoy me pareció extraño que no lo insultaras o le dijeras algo por su mala educación, y después me enteré que la mejor estudiante de tu carrera haya sido sacada del salón por pelear con el nuevo.entonces te llamé y no contestaba por eso , he llamado a Ukyo y me ha dicho que has estado deprimida por un chico.

-bu…bueno- dije algo asustada por el comportamiento de mi mejor amigo-¿y eso qué ? No tiene nada que ver contigo.¿por que estas borracho?

-Akane , como puedes ser tan despistada, acaso no te has dado cuenta que me…. Que tu me….- empezó a tener arcadas queriendo vomitar , es allí cuando se incorporó como pudo de mi y se fue.

Corrí detrás de él, pues tiene una motocicleta y aunque mi amigo no es de tomar, en realidad es la primera vez que me entero que toma, su moto no la deja en ningún lado , así que estoy segura que vino en ella , y en ese estado le puede ocurrir un accidente . Como lo predijeron veo la moto en la acera y él en ella. Hacer lera y se va. Llego cuando el dobla la esquina y se pierde de mi vista.

Llamo a Ukyo , por que vive cerca de Ryoga y ella me dice que lo ira a cuidar cuando llegue, mientras hablamos parece llegar y mi amiga me cuelga diciendo que lo irá a ayudar.

A veces no entiendo a esos dos , se ve que se quieren , Ukyo ya me lo ha dicho , esta loca por mi amigo , desde siempre hemos estado juntas y nunca lo ha olvidado , ha estado con varios chicos para olvídalo pero siempre los termina por que parece que nadie es Ryoga. Siempre está ahí para él. Espero que mi amigo se de cuenta antes de que alguien se la quite. Pasé mi sábado aburrida y pensando como poder cancelar mi cita con Kuno pero después de una llamada de mi hermana Nabiki , como siempre un paso delante de mi, no pude decir que no, en menos de dos horas después de la llamada la tenía afuera con un vestido tacones y maquillaje y una mochila con su ropa, y así se metió en mi departamento , comió mi comida y durmió en mi cama, pues dijo que como buena hermana que es , por conseguirme a ese partidazo, tenia que tratarla como reina. A mi no me lo parecía pero ella no entiende razones.

Temprano en la mañana yo ya estaba despierta , mi hermana me había levantado y estaba de muy mal humor ¡es domingo! Quien se levanta temprano un domingo.

Primero mi cabello que de lacio y recto paso a un voluminoso cabello rizado, paso con dos eternidades maquillandome, base rubor , delineado , sombras , lápices de labios , labiales rosas corrector, y cosas que ni siquiera sabia que eran pasaron a las manos de mi hermana y fueron aplicados a mi rostro.

Para hacerse la interesante, no me dejo verme en el espejo, me hizo meterme en un vestido con estampado de rosas entre rosadas y verdes cuello ovalado tiras gruesas apretado hasta la cintura y acampanado hasta medio muslo, tacones cerrados blancos.

Salí de mi departamento con la imagen de mi hermana sonriendo tontamente, salí a la calle y lo primero que vi fue una limosna esto es completamente una exageración, que desperdicio. Llegue a un parque bastante bonito y vi a Kuno vestido con un traje blanco y una risa blanca en la mano mientras su "guardaespaldas" tocaba un violín. Para que describir una cita tan extraña , donde un loco decía que no sea tímida que le demuestre mi amor, que me ama y que no se que cosas mas… y para lo peor no se donde estoy , así que no puedo huir , no traje dinero y le prometí a mi hermana que pasaría todo el día con este loco.

Kuno estaba hablando de no se que cosa de su familia y de su katana o algo asi… de espaldas a mi mirando el horizonte; cuando siento que alguien me tapa los ojos y la boca… forcejeo.

Parece que es más fuertemente que yo, y eso idiota sigue hablando.

Me aleja rápidamente de el parque y me lleva hacia un lado oscuro…. Trato de gritar , no le veo la cara , estoy asustada… cuando estamos entre un árbol y la pared de la jardín , escondidos a los ojos de todos me da la vuelta y me destapa la boca y me quedo anonadada.

-¿Ranma?

 **-¿Qué soy para ti?** **-eres la persona que canta una canción que solo yo escucho**

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios , los quiero , soy nueva en esto pero amo a esta pareja , paciencia paciencia…. Estoy en último año de preparatoria y escribo lo más rápido posible…**_ _ **Besitos de panda feliz**_ _ **Miharu**_


	6. mi amiga la tabla

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko, la historia es mía, y la hago con fines de diversión y entretenimiento.

….5…..

 **Mi amiga la tabla.**

Cuando lo vi ahí solo se me ocurrió preguntar como una boba.

-¿Ranma?

-sí, tabla soy yo deja esa cara de estúpida.

-¡qué haces aquí! ¡Me estas siguiendo pervertido!

-ya, cállate loca. Solo pasaba por aquí… y te vi con ese loco, parecías aburrida y sin escape.

-¡y a ti que te importa que me vea así!

-Me acabas de pegar el susto de mi vida – y empecé a insultarlo por desconsiderado y pervertido _quien se cree, además porque me lleva un lugar más soleado, este lugar me da calor uffff…_ y yo seguía y seguía parloteando sin parar… no me di cuenta que casi casi gritaba como loca. Hasta que un arto Ranma me tapó la boca muy exasperado y me dijo:

-cállate o te beso.

Mi reacción solo fue a ponerme roja como un sexy tomatito, me miro y solo atinó a hacer lo mismo y separarse de mí pues su cuerpo se había pegado al mío.

-ya…. Te…eh… ca...lla..te, no seas booo..ba-balbuseaba y yo apenas le entendía ya después un tiempo de incomodo silencio y ya con nuestros nervios más disipados dijo – si quieres irte con el loco adelante , solo pasaba por aquí y vi una fea tabla vestida con un loco hablando y hablando sin para y me pareció que estabas en apuros; soy muy ecologista y las tablas vienes de los arboles debo ayudar es mi deber como ser humano – aunque con cada cosa que decía despertaba mi aura asesina y mi deseo de matarlo, pero debía darle un punto a este loco amor mío… me había ayudado o sino yo hubiera matado a ese loco.

-ya cállate

-se dice gracias boba. O a las marimacho no les enseñan a ser agradecidas.

Ya cansada de tanta tontería que salía de su boca solo atine a lanzarle un buen puñetazo a la cara pero para sorpresa mía ese ágil chico lo esquivó con mucha facilidad, lo golpee de nuevo y sucedió lo mismo, y otra vez, otra, otra…

-oye no seas agresiva…

-¡ahí! Por qué diablos me esquivas, ningún chico en la universidad es tan fuerte, a lo ser que tu…- dije señalándolo incrédula.

-si, y al parecer tú también marimacho, era de esperarse que practicaras artes marciales aunque sigues siendo débil, lo sospechaba desde un inicio. Eres muy violenta.

-cállate.

Y así podríamos seguir nuestra inminente pelea pero un maltrecho Kuno lleno de lágrimas paso a nuestro lado, por suerte el árbol nos tapó, ya que Ranma se pegó mucho a mí, y ¡Dios! Pude sentir su dorso trabajado, quería pensar en otra cosa ´pero su sexy cuerpo me lo impedía, _cálmate Akane_ me repetía.

-diosa, quien te ha raptado de mi lado, el mundo interfiere en nuestro amor… pero te encontrare hasta en el fin de mundo…-y seguía diciendo un montón de incoherencias más.

Cuando por fin se fue Ranma me separó de él de una manera muy brusca casi como si tuviera una enfermedad infecciosa, entonces solo atine a mirarlo con odio, en su cara pude ver un ápice de arrepentimiento, pero no dijo nada, no sabía dónde estaba asique después de un incómodo minuto donde no supe que hacer.

-puedes decirme donde estamos Saotome

-disculpa…

-te pregunté algo

-¡ah! Akane no seas tan orgullosa, siento lo… enante… es que…. Veras- empezó a rascar su cabeza

-ya cállate ¡sé que no te agrado! Claro, es que soy una tabla y una marimacho y no soy bonita… lo sé pero por favor podrías decirme ¡donde diablos estamos!

-….

-no mejor, déjame y lo averiguo yo sola- y así me fui con mi mejor cara de orgullo caminando hacia no sé dónde con porte digna y segura, encontrar la salida fue algo complicado pues al parecer era un parque privado que Kuno había alquilado para nuestra cita, o eso es lo que me supo decir el señor de la entrada, eso no era lo malo. Para mi pésima suerte el dichoso parque estaba al otro lado de la ciudad y sin dinero, sin sentido de la ubicación, eso solo significaba una cosa. Estoy perdida.

Camine unas diez cuadras cuando los estúpidos tacones empezaron a incomodar, me los saqué, que me importaba si parecía una loca en medio de la carretera, varios autos se detuvieron a preguntarme si quería compañía puse mi mejor cara de póquer y creo que entendieron en mensaje. Dios ¿Dónde estoy? Nunca he estado por estos lugares de la cuidad, me canso de caminar y me siento en una vereda, abrazo mis piernas y empiezo a llorar.

-estúpida Nabiki por hacerme vestir así y no dejarme traer mi celular , estúpido Kuno por traerme a este lugar, estúpida Ukyo por insistir en que consiga novio , pero sobre todo ESTUPIDO RANMA POR SER UN INSENSIBLE , POR NO AYUDARME , POR DECIRME FEA , TABLA MARIMACHO , TONTA, AGRESIVA

-un momento, yo nunca te dije tonta

-SI LO HICISTE

-no...

-SI SI SI SI BOBO BOBO- estaba teniendo un ataque infantil de llanto descontrolado pero en ese momento me di cuenta que no puedo hablar con mis pensamientos. Entonces abro los ojos y en medio de una vista acuosa distingo su cara sonriendo y un pañuelo secando mis mejillas

-eres un pandita , como el de tu camisa ese día , bueno aunque el panda estaba más bonito que tu Akane- mientras él me hablaba como a un pequeño niño yo solo atinaba a seguir llorando.

Después de unos minutos cuando me repuse y por fin pude articular palabra.

-¿puedes prestarme dinero y llamarme un taxi?

-te llevo a casa vamos

-a casa no puedo – _no me rehusaré a que me lleve, eso sería un dinero ahorrado_ –no por ahora mi hermana sigue en casa y no se irá hasta la noche, la verdad no quiero darle explicaciones pues se va a reír mucho y me reñiría por el maquillaje que tanto le costó hacer.

-entonces panda, quítate ese maquillaje y vamos a divertirnos.- me agarró de la mano y caminamos un par de cuadras. Miré sorprendida la belleza de auto que teníamos al frente un CORVETTE C7 STINGRAY CONVERTIBLE ROJO _lo sé por qué es el auto de los sueños de mi codiciosa hermana, carísimo por cierto._

-deja de mirarla que intimidas a Betty

-espera espera ¿Betty?- no pude evitar reírme ante esa tontería.

-¡que pasa! Quieres que me avergüence pero no lo haré, Betty es la única mujer en mi vida, que está a mi lado sin pedirme nada.

-solo gasolina, repuestos, mantenimiento…

\- bueno Akane te subes o no.

-bien bien – dije sonriendo.

El viaje fue muy refrescante y me sentía muy bien, nos detuvimos frente a un parque de diversiones y fui al baño a limpiarme la cara mientras Ranma compraba boletos para ingresar , OMG Ranma no bromeaba con eso de que parecía un panda , pero no se los bonitos. Me limpie como pude pero el maquillaje me dejo un ligero tono ahumado en mis ojos que no están del todo mal según veo.

Salgo del baño y veo a Saotome caminando hacia mí con una caja. Después me doy cuenta que es una de zapatos y en su interior están unas ballerinas verde agua sencillas.

-¿Qué es esto? Pregunto desconcertada

-no pensaras ir adentro con un chico tan guapo como yo descalza- señaló mis pies desnudos y algo sucios por el suelo, me guió a una banca ; fue a comprar una botella con agua y servilletas; yo estaba sentada un poco desconcertada , cuando él llegó con dichos objetos , solo se agachó y empezó a lavar y secar mis pies , mi primer instinto fue de separarlos y decir que podía hacer eso sola , pero solo me miró con rostro tenaz y siguió con su trabajo , cuando por fin terminó, lo único que hizo fue ponerme los zapatos y caminar.

-¿no vienes tabla?- fue lo que me dijo y yo solo allí, reaccioné y fui tras él.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue tan surreal yo y el divirtiéndonos en los juegos, comiendo golosinas, y hablando de cosas triviales, ahí me enteré que vivió en China y que vive con sus padres, todo parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad, aunque me sigue llamando tabla y marimacho el muy idiota. Pero este día ha resultado mejor de lo que pensé. Estábamos en un juego de azar que consiste en derribar botellas, y digamos que soy muy buena con la fuerza y gané.

-marimacho , y después por que te digo violenta –decía mientras reía apoyado en el barandal del puesto cuando el comerciante viene con un gato blanco y de ojos expresivos de peluche y se lo acerca a Ranma y este sale corriendo y casi llorando a esconderse detrás de mí , mi reacción fue de risa total.

-cállate, si supieras la fobia que les tengo a esos animales del demonio

-deja la exageración, si son hermosos mira- le decía acercando mi gato peluche a él mientras que a su vez este se alejaba.

-mira te lo voy a decir pero es un secreto, me encantan las croquetas de pescado , y cuando tenía cuatro años iba comiendo algunas después de ir al jardín , pero para mí mala suerte me pasé por el frente del refugio animal de la zona y se habían soltado los gatos y esas cosas tenían hambre y… y….

-ya, entiendo. Creo que fue duro para ti –dije comprensiva, creo que le resulta difícil hablar de eso, había escuchado eso en la universidad aunque a veces pueden resultarnos chistoso para las personas que padecen esos traumas es muy difícil.

-gracias te agradecería si no…

-tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo

Ya era hora de despedirnos, después de un día bueno, ya fue hora de ir a mi casa.

-bueno, este es mi departamento; así que adiós nos vemos- me giré para entrar cuando de pronto sentí que él me sujetaba del brazo- ¿Qué pasa?

-seamos amigos, sé que empezamos mal, pero me agradas Akane, te dije en un día cosas que no le había dicho a nadie en mucho, me divertí; eso si no te digo que te dejaré de molestar porque es imposible.

-tan considerado tu

-¿Qué dices? Amigos

-Amigos – dije brindándole mi mano.

-adiós mi amiga la tabla.- dijo girando subiéndose a su coche y dejando mi mano estiraba y mi estómago revoloteando.

 **-yo era cenizas y tú me tocaste**

 **-y ¿Qué pasó?**

 **-volví a arder.**

 ** _Que ooonda gente, lo sé, me demoré un montón pero en mi defensa estoy a punto de graduarme y no he tenido tiempo… prometo actualizar pronto…_**

 ** _Por otro lado, espero que les esté gustando la historia, creo en el amor a primera vista pero pienso que para que se convierta en amor verdadero necesitan las dos personas conocerse, y eso es lo que quiero hacer con este fic, asique no esperen que en próximo se casen o algo así… espero y sepan comprender mis ideas…_**

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios, en serio son un amor, les haría pastelitos a todas… pero soy pobre_** ** _L _**

**_Alguna duda o comentario son bien recibidos, ¿Qué tal estuvo este cap.?_**

 ** _Besitos de panda_**

 ** _Miharu_**


	7. de escapadas y nuevos lazos

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko, la historia es mía, y la hago con fines de diversión y entretenimiento.

….6…..

 **De escapadas y nuevos lazos….**

Los días han transcurrido con extraña calma, Ryoga normal, Ukyo en la cocina, mis hermanas con sus parejas, yo estudiando ¿tanta paz es normal?

-no lo pienses mucho, así estamos bien

Ese comentario me hizo saltar de mi asiento, giro mi cabeza y me encuentro con una perfecta sonrisa y unos ojos zafiros mirándome.

-hay demasiada paz ¿no crees? , lo siento, pensé que pensabas lo mismo que yo

-de que hablas , solo estaba recordando que hace días que somos "amigos" Saotome-dije con mi mejor cara de indiferencia pero dentro de mi estremeciéndome _, fue una simple coincidencia , ya olvídate de este chico tonto , lo único que te puede ofrecer es su amistad._

-oye Akane-me dice y giro mi cabeza y al verlo tan cerca mis ojos se sobresaltan ¿Cómo diablos se acercó tanto?

-que….e… paaa…saa… -digo mirándolo como desprende sensualidad y que de cerca es muchísimo más guapo.

-es que… te quiero decir algo muy importante…- se acercó mas a mi rostro y estábamos a centímetros de distancia…- tengo hambre, préstame dinero mi billetera se quedó en mi casa.

-idiota- dije lanzando un puñetazo que esquivó de manera ágil, y así empezamos de nuevo.

Golpe, golpe, patada, esquiva. Esquiva y salta. Nuestras peleas son obligatorias Ranma es un buen tipo después de todo, algo infantil y egocéntrico pero es el primer chico con el que me gusta pelear. Y él sonríe cuando estamos juntos, cosa que casi no hace fuera del salón.

-tu ser chica violenta siempre pelear con airen- dice una joven de cabellos purpuras mientras llegan e interrumpe.

-y tú eres una tonta que no disimula que se muere por él digo mientras me voy a sentar, cuando Ranma hace lo mismo.

A ella parece no importarle mis palabras pues cuando me doy cuenta se encuentra encima de él mostrando sus pechos y sonriendo de manera tonta. Ranma le sonríe, retiro lo dicho. No es un buen tipo es el idiota más idiota en la historia de los idiotas. Y como si eso no faltara llega el profesor y nos manda tarea. Pero como los dioses se divierten con mi agonía al terminar la clase me llega un mensaje que disimuladamente leo.

Oye! Tienes pechos muy pequeños, no te desarrollaste bien o qué? .'

Tranquila no me mates , es que Shampoo me pone a pensar cosas raras jajajjaja

Hoy eres mi salvadora, dijiste que me prestarías dinero, si marimacho?

Giro a verlo con cara de pocos amigos y lo único que hace es sonreírme y hacerme un puchero de lo más adorable _este hombre se está aprovechando de mí._

Respondo el mensaje:

Ok…

Esperamos a que todos salgan, ya habíamos sido blancos de muchos incidentes y rumores como para ocasionar otro, deshacernos de Shampoo fue otro nivel, pero se cansó de la indiferencia de ambos y se fue. Hoy como con mis amigos, espero y no se enojen al llevar a alguien nuevo al club de los raros sociales, ese nombre es horrible, pero a Ukyo les gusta llamarnos de esa manera.

-vamos fea.

-vámonos mujeriego

-no tengo la culpa de tener esta carita y este cuerpo

-callate

-ok ok me callo.

Está un poco lejos del salón al comedor asique ese trayecto lo recorremos en silencio y me pongo a pensar ¿qué clase chico es Ranma Saotome? A veces es un despreocupado, un patán, un salvador de damiselas en peligro, pero ahora justo en este momento parece un niño indefenso caminando de manera despreocupada, sonriendo. Siempre que lo he visto entre clases y cambios de horas esta serio, parece incluso a veces molesto o preocupado. ¿Quién es este chico en realidad? Aun no le he preguntado sobre la primera vez que lo vi por qué aún no sé cómo sacarle el tema. Y creo que también por alguna extraña razón le temo a su respuesta.

-Ya estamos llegando, ahí que hambre tengo voy a comer tan bien

-no vamos a entrar, sígueme

-¿Qué?

-solo hazlo estúpido.

Rodeamos la cafetería y entramos por una pequeña puerta de aluminio. Estamos en la cocina de la cafetería, todas las cocineras me saludan con cariño y yo me dejo hacer mimos complacida. Mientras Ranma ve como un niño todo en el lugar.

-¿esto es permitido? ¿Las conoces?

-no está en el reglamento así que supongo que es permitido, tampoco creo que alguno de nuestros compañeros quiera entrar a la cocina de la cafetería, así que está bien. Y sí, las conozco son mis amigas. ¡Si tienes problemas con esto puedes irte!

Ranma estaba a punto de responder cuando la cocinera principal se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Quién es este jovencito tan guapo Akane?

-soy su amigo, espero no le moleste el que esté en su cocina.

-por que debería , los amigos de Akane y Ukyo son bienvenidos- le dijo dándole un abrazo que Ranma recibió con gusto , me enfadó que no me dejara contestar pero decidí dejárselo pasar , la verdad no creí que se quedara es de buena familia , asique no ha de estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas , pero al parecer se ganó a las señoras pues después de ese abrazo llego una de ellas con cajas que apenas podía cargar y Ranma se ofreció a ayudar , eso las convenció y hasta le dieron golosinas.

-malas, ¿tan rápido se las ganó?

-que podemos hacer Akane, es un sol este chico.-Ranma sonreía como un niño, y yo sin darme cuenta también lo hice.

-bueno ya estamos aquí mucho tiempo vamos- y sin oportunidad a que me diera un reproche más me lo lleve arrastrando de la cocina, caminamos por un único pasillo llegamos a una puerta, al abrirla un sofá, una mesa, una nevera, un televisor y un futbolín pequeño estaban ante nuestros ojos. En el sofá sentados Ukyo y Ryoga me esperaban.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Ranma

-¿Qué hace este aquí?- se levantó Ryoga y empezó a gritar- este no es el tipo que te ha avergonzado todo este tiempo, este lugar es secreto, pocas veces venimos pues nuestros horarios están muy cruzados y hoy te lo traes...

-pareces cerdito quejándote.- dijo Ranma mientras se paseaba por la habitación. Ryoga ya le iba a responder y no precisamente con palabras pero hable yo.

-BASTA. Primero Ranma siéntate. Lo traje porque no tiene que comer, el pobre se quedó sin dinero hoy, bueno, no te trato como un vagabundo, cambia esa cara, se le olvido su billetera la verdad, es mi amigo y creo que podría ser incluido como uno de nosotros, es algo idiota pero es bien tipo, ok Ranma borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro solo lo dije para que confíen en ti. Por otro lado esto era una bodega vacía que un día mientras ayudábamos a limpiar el lugar encontramos sin uso, les pedimos a las señoras si podíamos decorar y utilizarla, ellas no se opusieron pues nos estiman mucho. –solté un bufido había hablado rápido y al parecer Ryoga y Ranma estaban bien con mi explicación , aunque el primero veía con odio al otro mientras que Ranma solo se encargaba de molestar y agrandar el problema.

Nunca vi a Ryoga tan furioso por alguien que no le ha hecho nada.

Ukyo que había permanecido en silencio, se presentó y trato de manera amable a Ranma y este hizo lo suyo al parecer esos dos se van a llevar muy bien. empezaron a hablar de lo mal que me visto , y que parezco hombre y soy muy agresiva, mientras yo les pegaba con los almohadones del sofá y ambos reían mientras me sacaban sus lenguas, llegó la comida y la pagamos como debe ser y empezamos a comer hasta llenarnos , siempre nos sirven demasiado pero de alguna manera es tan hermoso.

-dios, ¡qué buena estuvo la comida, ustedes comen como reyes! Akane por que no me habías traído antes, esas señoras son encantadoras y la mitad de tus amigos me agradan mucho.

-gracias Ranma, parece que seremos buenos amigos, bienvenido al club de los raros sociales

-estás loca, ese nombre es espantoso.-dice Ranma sin controlar la risa

-los espantosos son ustedes el nombre esta genial, la próxima vez cocinaré yo, ya verás lo que es tocar el cielo.

-capaz que cocinas fatal

-no tranquilo, no soy Akane

-¿eh? –Digo al escucharla mientras se ríe- bueno solo me falta un poco de práctica, bueno no me mires así Ukyo quizás bastante pero bueno hago lo que puedo.

-bueno bueno bueno- dice Ukyo poniendo sus manos a las caderas. _Oh no esto no es bueno cada vez que hace eso, alguna loca idea esta maquinada en su cabeza_ \- que tal si te damos una iniciación.

-qué clase de iniciación, Akane tu amiga me está asustando ¿seguro que no me quieres violar, matar y vender mis órganos?

-es una idea tentadora pero tengo planeado algo mejor, nos vamos.

-¿Qué?- digo con rapidez –no podemos irnos aún hay clases y tú no puedes faltar más, además Ranma también tiene clases.

-no me importa saltármelas- dice sonriendo

-¡Ranma!

-anda Akane, vamos siempre eres tan estricta y aplicada, no te preocupes por mí, tu sabes que Ukyo Kuonji siempre haya la manera de salirse con la suya. Por favor.

-está bien. ¿Vienes Ryoga?

Lo único que me dio como respuesta fue un gruñido que interprete como un sí al verlo levantarse.

-bueno vamos, club de raros sociales a darle la iniciación a Ranma.- dijo Ukyo con infantil expresión. Y así lo hicimos, no cabe duda que mi amiga es única, terminamos yendo a un centro de paintball, jugando con otro equipo y gritando como niños algo como POR EL EQUIPO DE LOS RAROS SOCIALES, fue un día divertidísimo, vi a Ranma pasarla muy bien con Ukyo; y divertirse conmigo igual , con Ryoga se liberaron algo de tensiones en el juego en equipo y vi ambos felices , si bien parece que no se llevan bien , ahora se soportan. Mi amiga mientras nos íbamos a sacar el uniforme lleno de pintura me dijo.

-él me agrada, lo apruebo.

-que dices Ukyo yo y el solo somos amigos

-no pequeña, te conozco, espero y puedan tener algo; la verdad siéndote sincera tenía un poco de miedo en que te fijaras en Ryoga, no es porque él sea mal chico- empezó a balbucear y a ponerse roja

-lo entiendo, y tranquila Ryoga es como mi hermano.

Mientras las jóvenes tenían esa conversación, por su parte los chicos estaban cambiándose

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Akane?-un muy alterado Ryoga pregunta- ella es muy inocente a veces, no creo que quieras nada con ella, pero de una te lo voy diciendo ella nunca estaría contigo, es demasiado inteligente asique pierdes tu….

-me gusta

Fue lo único que respondió y sintió el primer golpe en la cara.

 **-por favor no te muerdas los labios, ese es mi trabajo**

 **-…..**

 ** _Hola gente, saben que las amo (yo intentando disuadir que me he demorado un siglo en actualizar), tengo una buena razón, en serio…. El asunto es que ya me graduó estos días de la secundaria y es difícil y muy muy pero MUY ocupado. Espero y me sepan comprender yo los guardo en mi kokoro y en mi bolsillo…._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A mí en lo personal me gustó mucho , hace ya tiempo tenia pensadito , como iba a unirlos pues, esas parejitas me caen muy bien…_**

 ** _Próximo cap.: ¿Ranko?..._**


	8. desamor y ¿Ranko?

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko, la historia es mía, y la hago con fines de diversión y entretenimiento.

….7…..

 **Desamor y…. ¿Ranko?**

-hay una pelea en el baño de los caballeros- una jovencita trabajadora del centro de paintball, llega gritando a lo que supongo es su superior que está en la entrada de los vestidores custodiando.

Ambos se van corriendo y como Ukyo y yo no aguantamos la curiosidad vamos tras ellos, siempre hemos sido muy curiosas. Cuando llegamos al lugar todo me pareció tan surrealista. Ryoga y Ranma en el piso golpeándose, dos encargados varones intentando detenerlos, pero por obvias razones no podían ¡claro son artistas marciales, que van a la universidad! llego con calma y mientras, esos dos siguen dándole guerra a los encargados que intentan retenerlos, aprovecho el descuido de Ryoga y le aplico una llave que le deja su brazo retorcido tocando su espalda. No tengo que aplicar mucha fuerza, pues al verme se tranquiliza de inmediato. Ranma me mira de manera extraña, y de un momento a otro me siento incomoda. No digo ni una palabra. Ukyo se encarga de pagar lo que los idiotas han roto y pedir las debidas disculpas mientras que yo llevo a fuera a Ryoga y de cerca me sigue Ranma. Creo que les doy miedo pues ambos no me dice nada. Llegamos a un parque y suelto a Ryoga que se friega el brazo sin decir nada.

-¡qué diablos les pasa!- dije por fin- ustedes dos están locos, ya sé que tienen dinero, pero por que romper cosas, ustedes son insoportables en serio

-disculpa Akane- dice Ryoga

-son cosas de hombres ¿Por qué te tienes que meter marimacho?- dice Ranma con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿disculpa? Yo me meto porque Ryoga es mi amigo, y no quiero que nos metamos en problemas por su inmadurez y eso de cosas de hombres es tan tonto.

-piensa lo que quieras.- dice un Ranma irritado, Ryoga de nuevo está a la defensiva, debo evitar otra pelea, aunque me cueste admitirlo, ambos son más fuertes que yo, hoy pude controlar la situación porque Ryoga estaba distraído y al verme no opuso resistencia. Por eso detuve a él, lo conozco es tan amigo mío que nunca me haría daño.

-bueno niños quieres pelear, vamos al dojo de Akane, en autobús nos demoramos nada- dice Ukyo regresando como si nada hubiera pasado. Ambos están fastidiados del otro lo mejor sería ya dejarlos en paz pero Ukyo sonríe y me guiña el ojo , no sé lo que piensa pero ella parece saber lo que hace así que decido apoyarla, después de un rato de oponerse , acceden.

De pronto Ukyo salta de alegría y dice que un viaje de ida y vuelta es aburrido, además vamos a visitar a papá y será mejor avisarle. Mañana es el último día de clases, de ahí tenemos una semana de vacaciones por festividades cívicas. Como siempre antes de esto se trabaja media jornada decidimos reunirnos en mi departamento, y pasamos allá unos días, al parecer eso emociona mucho a Ranma. Decido acceder a todo lo que mi amiga dice.

Al día siguiente llegan a mi departamento a la hora planeada con todo listo, vamos en autobús y aunque se nota aun ese resentimiento entre ellos poco a poco se van acoplando, ahora solo se nota la indiferencia pero es mejor que nada.

Llegamos y las calles me son tan conocidas, que me traen tantos recuerdos y sin notarlo empiezo a dar saltitos y a sonreír como niña pequeña mientras los demás me siguen con paso calmado. Veo a todos estar con una extraña paz. Me siento bien. Estamos en la puerta del lugar en donde crecí, papá ha cuidado bien del lugar.

-papá, hemos llegado- un señor de cabellos largo y gracioso bigote se acerca

\- mi niña, que linda estas, Ukyo hija como has crecido, estas hermosa, Ryoga hijo como te va, ¿y este jovencito?

-hola como esta señor Tendo, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome.

-¿Saotome? Del dojo Saotome ¿ese Saotome?

-bueno si, no es algo por lo que alardear, soy su sucesor.- dice Ranma sonriendo algo apenado, eso no lo sabía pensé que había aprendido su agilidad y rapidez como cualquier joven en dojos que imparten artes marciales como el de la familia, pero nunca pensé que fuera dueño de uno; eso no fue lo más raro; después de eso mi padre se abalanzó sobre mí, llorando.

-haz escogido bien, mi pequeña lo apruebo; su padre fue amigo mío, hace años que no sabía de ellos, parece que han engendrado un digno heredero de su escuela. Hija tienes buen ojo, me enorgulleces.- después de decir eso y dejarme perpleja, se puso en frente de Ranma y le tomo las manos llorando- Ranma llámame padre, cuida a mi pequeña sé que tiene muchos defectos y es muy mala cocinera, tampoco es muy femenina pero es buena.

-¡papá!, BASTA, este chico y yo solo somos amigos, NUNCA PERO NUNCA VUELVS A PENSAR COSAS COMO ESAS

-hija, me preocupas… hijo discúlpala.- mi padre seguía llorando como un niño, porque a mí, no entiendo su personalidad, amo a mi padre pero por que tiene que hacer esas cosas.- por cierto ¿Cómo está viviendo tu padre?

La cara de Ranma se tensó de un momento a otro, solo dijo que bien y no emitió ni una palabra más, lo que creo que mi padre entendió, al parecer a Ranma no le gustaba hablar sobre su familia. Ahora que lo pienso nunca he visto a sus padres y nunca me ha hablado de ellos. Me empiezo a sentir mal, pues creo que Ranma me gusta solo por gustarme nunca me he interesado en saber más sobre él. Como amiga he sido deficiente; creo que como algo mas no serviría.

Ukyo como siempre la salvadora del momento , entró a la casa y no preparó un rico almuerzo que devolvió los ánimos de todos , mirándola tan feliz por los halagos que hacemos a su comida , la veo por un momento , es realmente hermosa , graciosa y segura de sí misma, aunque tiene dinero siempre se muestra sencilla; cuando la conocí ella también practicaba artes marciales , aprendimos juntas , ella venía a mi casa a entrenar , pero aunque era buena en nuestra adolescencia se interesó más en la cocina y en el negocio familiar , al principio me sentí traicionada pero al verla tan feliz pude notar que esto es lo suyo. Es buena chica, mi mejor amiga, siempre tan positiva; aun no entiendo como Ryoga se hace de oídos sordos a lo que le digo, ellos deben de estar juntos.

-Akane ¿quieres más? ¡Akane!- me decía Ukyo- reacciona, sé que soy hermosa pequeña pero lo siento, me gustan los hombres

-deja de decir tonterías Ukyo. – dije fastidiada mientras empezaba a correr por la casa intentando alcanzar a mi amiga que reía como una niña. Ese día pasamos todo el día jugueteando hasta ya entrada la tarde. Ukyo había hablado con mi padre para tener un duelo en el dojo. Y mi padre estaba encantado quería ver el progreso de su estudiante (Ryoga) y a mi futuro "prometido" (Ranma); aunque le dije mil veces que dejara de decirle así, mi padre sigue en sus tonterías.

La pelea fue bastante en serio, estuve un par de veces a punto de para el encuentro pero mi padre y Ukyo me detenían.

-déjalos resolver sus problemas de la mejor forma, a veces no es bueno interferir, deja a los chicos resolver las cosas con un par de golpes. –me dijo papá por primera vez en todo el viaje actuando como un adulto.

Terminaron de pelear cuando ya no se pudieron levantar más. Sus cuerpos mostraban algunos moretones pero al parecer su pelea pendiente había terminado, prometieron no recurrir a los golpes más a no ser que sea necesario.

*****meses después******

Las cosas entre Ranma y Ryoga han mejorado o bueno eso pienso, de vez en cuando chocan puños, no sé qué se traen por que se odian tanto, ni idea. Ryoga y Ukyo siguen igual.

Ranma…. Ranma sigue siendo un total idiota, pero es mi amigo he conocido tantas cosas en estos meses creo que en verdad me he empezado a enamora de él. Es un completo tonto pero es mi tonto, tiene un buen corazón, ayuda siempre a los demás y quiere lo mejor para todos. Además es gracioso, y ¡llora con esas películas cursis! Claro que él lo niega pero ¡yo lo vi! Fue mi gran arma secreta por más de un mes, casi lo tenía domado hasta que se enfadó; y bueno creo que la domada fue otra tuve que prometer no volver a hablar del tema. Si me preguntan si nuestra relación ha mejorado sí. Somos buenos AMIGOS. [Aquí es donde lloro] Ukyo se la pasa de lo lindo viéndome sentirme miserable por mi triste realidad. Friendzone. Nada más.

Estoy cansada hoy tuvimos que ir al centro comercial a comprar vestidos, estoy igual de aburrida que los chicos , Ukyo es la única emocionada , si fuera por mí , yo hubiera comprado en la primera tienda el primero que hubiera visto y dejaría a los chicos entrar , no dejarlos afuera para mantener el "misterio".

-ya no quiero- empecé a hacer mi berrinche- ya hemos estado en muchas tiendas, y según tú aun no encontramos el indicado.

-ya deja el drama, eres una chica después de todo. Vamos

Y ahí entramos y lo vi. Mi percepción de compras aburrida de ese día encontró por fin su sentido.

Era el día del baile de fin de semestre. Ese año se graduaban varios conocidos entre ellos Kuno, ese loco por fin se iría de su vida ¡eso había que celebrarlo!

Estábamos en la casa de Ukyo. Ranma y Ryoga estaban abajo esperándonos. Habíamos demorado demasiado. Pero tenía que decir que me veo extrañamente linda. Enfundada en un vestido rojo largo escote en forma de corazón ajustado en la cintura en estilo sirena. Maquillaje smokey eye, yo la verdad no hice nada, todo fue gracias a la diosa Ukyo. Ella por su parte no se quedaba atrás, ese vestido azul, la hacía parecer una hermosa ninfa. Bajamos las escaleras y los chicos se levantaron y parece que quedaron bastante sorprendidos, estaban muy guapos hoy. Me quedé como tonta al ver a Ranma, es la primera vez que lo veo tan formal, siempre lo he visto con sus típicas ropas chinas.

La velada estaba muy aburrida, odio bailar y me da coraje como e miran las personas, es casi como yo miro a una pizza cuando tengo mucha hambre. Ukyo baila con Ryoga y Ranma, él muy idiota se desapareció después de ver a Shampoo buscándolo que le pasa, porque me abandono.

Camino fuera del salón de eventos de la universidad y me dirijo hacia el parque que hay al frente mientras miro que el cielo está especialmente estrellado.

-así que estas por aquí- me dice una voz bastante conocida en medio de la fría noche- estas hermosa Akane

-¿Qué haces aquí Ryoga? No me dirás que dejaste sola a Ukyo tu no entiendes que esa mujer se muere por ti, ya dile que sea tu novia.

\- Akane me gustas

-¿Qué?- ¿estaba escuchando bien? Ese era mi amigo Ryoga, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano ¿estaba diciendo que?

-ya lo dije niña, me gustas, así que deja de emparejarme con Ukyo ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Estoy atónita, yo no amo a Ryoga, o por lo menos no como él quiere, solo atino a no decir nada y cubrir mi boca de la impresión. De un omento a otro me abraza.

-eres el realidad tonta. Acaso no te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Es ahí cuando escucho una pequeña charola de vidrio romperse con su contenido a dentro, y un vestido azul alejarse. Mi cuerpo reaccionó sin las órdenes de mi mente. De un momento a otro había alejado a Ryoga y había salido corriendo tras mi amiga, pero para mí mala suerte la vi tomar un taxi y alejarse a quien sabe dónde.

Empecé a recordar todo lo vivido con ella. ¿Cómo pueden las cosas cambiar en un momento? Mi amistad con ambos está destruida, ¿habrá mal interpretado las cosas? ¿Cuándo habrá venido y cuanto habrá escuchado?

No sé cómo voy a ver a Ryoga en este momento. No me quedaron nada de ganas de volver a la fiesta asi que iba caminandoo rumbo a la salida atravezando varios edificios, cuando de pronto escucho una voz bastante conocida , llegó lo mas rapido que puedo necesito a Ranma, necesito escucharlo pelear conmigo.

-¿A ti gustar Akane?- dice una voz fina y chillona, al escuchar esta voz me escondo rapidamente sin saber excatamente por que.

-dejame en paz Shampoo , no estoy de humor

-tu responder – dice ella extrañamente mirando hacia donde yo estoy , ¿me vió?

-¿Akane? Por que me gustaria una maricmacho como ella , tengo buenos gustos. Ok. Lo dije dejame tranquilo- parecía enfadado pero en el momento que dijo eso mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos , y sabia que solo habia amistad , pero soy humana y albergaba esperanzas tontas de que todo se daría.

-entonces tu no querer a Akane

-diablos deja de habalar de esa molesta , mierda…

-tu besar a Shampoo- dijo ella abrazandolo empalagosamente

-¡que te pasa . tu y yo nunca escucha bien nunca estaremos juntos , no eres mi tipo , hoy no estoy de humor para aguantar tus tonterias.

-ser una chica, ser gay

-¿dis… culpa?-dijo Ranma enfadado , si hay algo que enoja a Ranma es eso. Lo sé de antemano por que aprendí a conocerlo.- retractate de eso.

-no , ser una niña , un afeminado , un ga…- se quedó callado cuando los labios de Ranma se encontraron con los de ella. No aguanté mas y salí de mi escondite.

-nunca vuelvas a decir algo tan tonto -y giró su cuerpo para alejarse del lugar y cruzamos miradas. No dije nada , él tampoco , solo caminamos en direcciones opuestas y cuando mi campo de visión quedo excento del cuerpo del chico de la trensa. Mi corazon hizo un crack y mi vision extrañamente se nubló sin poder entenderlo. Y de un momento a otro comenzó a llover. Y me saque los odiosos tacones y caminé bajo la lluvia hacia mi departamento. Maldiciendo mi suerte y mi tonto corazón.

*****días despues****

No he visto a Ukyo desde ese día, Ryoga huye de mi, creo que sabe mi respuesta incluso antes de decircela , Ranma no me habla… extrañamente anda de galanteos con la hermana menor de Kuno; kodachi es una recien ingresada. Es gimnasta y parece muy femenina al punto de ser demasiado fresa e infantil. Shampoo me lanza miradas de burla cuando me ve, pero la verdad no me importa, no me importa nada. Mi pacifica vida se ha convertido en solitaria. Y me da miedo la soledad.

Terminó el semestre de esa manera y mi vida se ha reducido a dormir y llorar, Ukyo no contesta mis llamadas y no tengo animos de ver a mi familia que me exxigirá explicaciones por mi extraño estado de animo. Es de noche y esta loviendo a cantaros , miro por la ventana mienras tomo un chocolate caliente y lloro. Cundo de pronto suena el timbre, decido ignorarlo , pensando que ha de ser una vecina molesta. Pero siguen insisitiendo al punto de querer reventar ese timbre, ya harta abro la puerta para decire unas cuantas cosas a mi molesta vecina que quizas preguntara algo como ¿se filtra agua en su departamento, en el mio si? Pero la imagen que veo me deja sin habla.

Un Ranma completamente borracho viene hacia mi, y sin mi permiso entra a mi casa tambaleando, es la primera vez que lo veo borracho , es mas Ranma casi no toma. Sin oder hacer nada cae al piso , esta a ese punto de mal, no se puede ni mantener en pie. Corro asustada pensando que puede haberse lastimado , me siento sobre mis pies y pongo su cabeza en mis muslos , como mamá hacia cuando enfermaba, son recuerdos borrosos pero aun siento la calidez en mi corazón. Lo miro y le quito unos cabellos rebeldes que se han escapado de su trensa y estan posados en su cara. Esta semi inconsiente.

De ahí algo que no me lo esperaba… empieza a llorar, de una sutil , en silencio , sin decir nada , al borde de la inconsiencia. No se que pasa perono puedo abandonarlo asi , esta lloviendo y lo amo. Es verdad , soy tan tonta que me enamoré de un chico que me cree un estorbo. Lloro con él sin quererlo.

-lo siento , lo siento- dice de repente , ¿será que se disculpa conmigo? Sino es asi ¿con quien lo hace?- soy… un.. idi..ota , ¡Ranko! –fue lo ultimoque dijo hasta quedar en la inconssiencia por el cansancio o el alcohol.

-¿Ranko?

 **-¿crees en el amor?**

 **-antes no**

 **-¿y ahora?**

 **-lo vivo**

 ** _Holaaaa, he recibido buenos comentarios asi que me esmeré por entregar las cosas rapido… dejen sus opiniones de que tal estuvo este capitulo, no me odien, todo tiene un sentido._**

 ** _Ya solo quedan según mis calculos dos capitulos mas. Espero y les haya gustado la historia y pienso escribir una que ya esta en mente, espero y me apoyen , sin mas que decir me despido deseando que tengan un bonito día , las amo…_**

 ** _Dedicado a mi principe y su princesa…. Por que la rosa siempre te observa , velando por tu bien sin esperar que nada cambie , solo deseando que seas feliz_**

 ** _Miharu_**


	9. ¡no te me acerques!

**Aclaración:** los personajes de mi historia son de la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko SOLO LOS PERSONAJES, todo lo demás es mío, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo para dar rienda suelta a mi loca imaginación

…8….

 **¡No te acerques!**

No pude moverme, lloré mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y lo veía lloraren sueños, mi dolor y el suyo no son los mismos, a quien engaño este chico no me ama, pero aunque debería de tirarlo a dormir afuera , está aquí en mis piernas llorando mientras yo lo observo en medio de la noche. No se exactamente cuando me quede dormida.

Pero cuando me levanté ya n estaba él y yo me encontraba recostada sobre mi cama, y solo una nota en la puerta de entrada que solo rezaba:

 _Olvidate de que me viste y que vine_

 _¡no te me acerques!_

No se como sentirme , no quiero ver a nadie. Nabiki me llama preguntando si voy a casa y solo le digo que esta vez no, que tengo que estudiar y adelantar proyectos, ella que no es tonta se da cuenta de mi mentira pero no dice nada. Al parecer Ukyo tampoco ha ido a casa pues sus padres me llaman y me preguntan si estoy con ella o si sé por que no contesta las llamadas , como puedo les digo que va a quedarse conmigo por unos dias y despues los contactará, que esta ocupada con trabajos. No soy muy buena mintiendo pero creo que fue convincente a los pocos minutos colgaron.

Pasan los días y sigo sin saber de Ukyo o Ryoga. Ranma es un caso aparte, he visto en sus cuentas de redes sociales fotos de él en lo que parece una casa de campo. Y de hay nada.

Estoy en mi cama aun con pijama , no me quiero levantar, otra vez estoy llorando, de un momento a otro me duermo otra vez. Estoy media dorida cuando huelo un rico aroma a café recien hecho y pastel… creo que estoy delirando. No he comido bien estos días creo que es la respuesta de mi cuerpo a mi falta de tacto, estoy alucinando. Todo parecía irrel , pero noté que no lo era. Cuando alguien me arrebató las sabanas de mi cuerpo.

-ya despierta pequeña- me dice una Ukyo sonriendo – la comida esta lista , apura haz dormido demasiado , estoy segura , que no haz comido bien y por como veo tu departamento tampoco lo has limpiado, vamos a comer y a arreglar este desastre.

No me lo podía creer, mi amiga en mi casa como si nada hubiera pasado , tuve miedo de preguntarle que pasaba, asi que me levanté y comimos en la pequeña mesa de mi departamento, mientras yo la miraba ella solo se concentraba en comer. Cuando arreglamos , yo me encargé de lavar los trastes mientras ella empezaba a arreglar tarareando una canción y bailando. Yo solo permanecí callada sin saber como comportarme. Me mando a bañarme y la obedecí, la verdad es que lo necesitaba, no lo habia hecho como en 2 días. Cuando salí en mi cama estaba lista mi ropa, un camisa blanca sencilla con filos celestes y un overol azul claro, con cuidado secó mi cabello sonriendome. Sentía que de un momento a otro iba a despertar, eso no podría ser mas que un sueño.

-vamos a ver una pelicula, y preparé palomitas , pon la que quieras.

Pusé una sin pensarlo much , no podía estar mas incomoda, no sabía como actuar y eso me tenía muy tensa, sirvió las palomitas y reía cuando pasaban escenas que no eran graciosas mientras comía las palomitas , yo por mi parte solo miraba la peli sin decir nada.

-esto es tan triste- dijo cuando de pronto empezó a llorar como una niña , y dejo las palomitas- la pelicula es tan triste.

Mi amiga empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y en ese momento me di cuenta que no era un sueño, mi amiga estaba ahí. Llorando y sufriendo. Sin importar nada queria arreglar las cosas conmigo.

-eres una tonta- dije empezando a llorar tambien- la tonta pelicula es una comedia.

Y la abrazé , empecé a llorar. No se cuanto lloramos , solo sé que estaba feliz que mi amiga esuviera ahí. Pero sabía que estaba tan herida que no soportaba su propio corazón roto, nunca la había visto asi , siempre parecia una super chica, fuerte , linda e independiente. Ya despues de un rato cuando pudo articular palabras me dijo.

-yo lo sabía , sabía que estaba enamorado de ti pero no lo quería aceptar. Siempre fue lindo conmigo , estuvo ahí cuando tuve momentos dificiles, comió mi comida cuando aun no sabían bien, me dijo que era linda y femenina cuando muchos me molestaban por practicar artes marciales. Él estuvo ahí cuando estuve devastada con mis primeras relaciones fallidas. Es un gran chico. Sé desde un principio que estaba loco por ti pero yo lo quería para mi, fui tan egoista. Lo siento…lo.. siento… en serio- decía mientras seguía llorando.

-callate de una vez, yo nunca me dí cuenta, yo siempre quise que esté contigo tonta, por que no me lo dijiste.¿soy una broma para ti? Tonta tonta TONTA- le decia mientras lloraba y le pegaba.

-no querio que nuestra se rompa, no quiero. No sabía como sentirme, siempre supe que mi amor no correspondido pasaba lo mismo con otra persona, pero no pensé que verlo confesarse fuera tan doloroso , sé que no fue tu culpa pero verte significaba recordarme lo que pasa, y necesitaba tiempo para pensar, sé que debiste estar mal y preocupada.

-TONTA, TONTA , IDIOTA- seguía repitiendo mientras lloraba y le pegaba

-ya basta de llorar pequeña- me dijo limpiandose la cara con la manga de su abrigo , me secó las lagrimas y me abrazó , de esa manera mi corazón se sintió mas ligero , sé que no había perdido una valiosa amiga.

Despues una platica donde yo pedía perdón por ser tan despistada y no darme cuenta de los sentimientos de Ryoga donde yo me sentía culpable y Ukyo seguía diciendo que no era mi culpa. Quedamos en olvidar el asunto por el moemeto, de Ryoga solo sé que de cierto modo sabe mi respuesta ; ahora ha vuelto a casa y parece que practicamente vive en el dojo entrenando con mi padre, este no hace demasiaas preguntas, aunque siempre le agradó Ryoga , él al igual que yo lo vemos como familia. Por el momento y por acuerdo de ambas , Ukyo y yo vamos a pasar estas vacasiones juntas y hacer cosas de chicas. Como es obvio , me pregunta por Ranma ,y es entoncess que tengo que contarle la otra parte de esa desafortunada noche, me escucha con atención y sé de antemano que está ideando que va a decir despues, y en realidad espero que lo haga , necesito ayuda para sabes que viene despues. Termino mi relato y mientras va por un vaso de agua reflexiona.

-asique en vez de preguntar que paso esa noche y despues por que vino en ese estado hacia ti.

-que qquieres que pregunte, me dijo NO TE ME ACERQUES…

-¿y?

-como que ¡y!

-te conozco ¿Dónde esta mi amiga? ,te conozco , desde cuando haces lo que la gente te pide, si te digo la verdad , siempre creí que Ranma sentía algo por ti y tambien creí que eras alguien inteligente y fuerte. No sé tu amiga , pero si fuera yo , no me quedaría de brazos cruzados e iría tras él y le dijiera ¡que carajos te pasa!

Ese día pensé mucho en eso , paseamos un rato y las palabras de Ukyo se repetian sin cesar en mi cabeza, como una letanía perpetua. Era ya de noche y aun no podía dormir, mientras que Ukyo daba vueltas ya inconsiente, sé que ha pasado por mucho desde esa noche y aunque aparenta estar bien, sé que se siente infinitamente triste y que me necesita. Pero tambien sé que necesita mi apoyo y no la quiero dejar sola. Además no se donde esta ese tonto. Y con esos pensamientos caí en un profundo sueño ya entrada a muy tardes horas de la madrugada.

Siento un almohadazo. Y me desorientó un poquito , me despierto.

-¡que te pasa!- digo enojada, y ahí me levanto y lo que veo me extraña, a un lado de mi cama está ropa , que por lo que veo es nueva, en la mesa dos desayunos servidos , en la mesa de a lado de mi cama un papel con una dirección que desconozco y Ukyo sentada viendo televisión.

-¿que es esto? –pregunto.

-¿no es obvio? Ropa

-¿para que o qué?

-mira sé que estas preocupada por mí, sé que aun sigues pensando que mi corazón roto es tu culpa, pero te lo diré por ultima vez, tu no tienes nada que ver, sé que Ranma no es malo y me cae bien;siento que hay algo que no esta diciendo y por eso actua así. Asi que me tome el atrevimiento de hacer unas llamadas a mi compañía y logré dar con la dirección de tu príncipe, y no me mires asi, tecnicamente casi nada de lo que hice es ilegal. Sé que no eres tonta y sé tambien que haras lo mejor para ti. Por mi no te preocupes.

Nos sentamos a comer sin decir mas, estuve pensando mucho y no puedo quedar sin respuestas, sé que lo que hago quizas me lastime mas, pero necesito saber que pasó.

-¿Ukyo?

-en la entrada esta tu maleta , me voy en una hora , apurate a cambiarte que te voy a maquillar.

-¿disculpa?

-sé que haces lo mejor, sabía que irías. Asi que me voy a casa unos días , apurate- corro a abrazarla , ¿existe en verdad alguien mejor? Amo a esta chica, me dice que la suelte y me manda a bañar. Me doy un merecido baño donde lloro por la bondad de Ukyo y lloro por que no se que pasará.

Salgo y por primera vez veo la ropa nueva que esta en mi cama , lencería blanca y delicada, una falda estilo tutu rosa, una camisa de rayas en blanco y negro; y una chaqueta jean azul semi claro. Por otro lado unas delicadas balerinas blancas basicas.

Ukyo me hizo con mi propio cabello una diadema e hizo ondas en las puntas , me hizo un maquillaje ligero y para una hora ya estaba lista. Un taxi me esperaba , Ukyo ya había pensado en todo. Se despidió de mi. El auto empezó a correr y de repente sentí miedo.

 **-usted debe ser un artista**

 **\- …no**

 **-pues como le hiciste para pintar una sonrisa de colores en el lienzo gris de mi rostro**

 ** _Holaaaa gente , he vuelto… iba a hacer un capitulo super largo pero decidí subir primero una parte en el lapso de unas horas subiré el resto del proximo capitulo… espero y me sigan apoyando y no se olviden de mi_**

 ** _Dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Maffer por que aunque a veces no tengas las palabras que quisieras decir, solo con estar a mi lado es suficiente. Ya sabes siempre estaré ahí para ti._**

 ** _La rosa siempre esta acompañada por esa ninfa que con su canto y con su risa mas grande que su mismo ser; alegra y hace que la rosa nunca esté sola._** ****

 ** _Besitos con gomitas_**

 ** _Miharu_**


	10. ¡no te me acerques! vete de aquí

**Aclaración:** los personajes de mi historia son de la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko SOLO LOS PERSONAJES, todo lo demás es mío, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo para dar rienda suelta a mi loca imaginación

…9….

 **¡No te acerques! Vete de Aquí**

Llegué a una casa de campo. Y no lo podía creer , era una casa y miles de hectarias de bosque y montañas y no era una casa normal ,era una mansión y no exagero.

-¿seguro que es aquí la dirección?- habiamos viajado por casi media hora y nos habiamos adentrado donde literalmente era la nada.

-asi es señorita.- me dijo el señor tranquilo , al pregunstarle cuanto era , me dijo que ya habia pagado Ukyo , asique me baje de auto sin mucho coraje. Caminé con mi poco equipaje,ya en ese momento me dí cuenta por que tenía que llevar maleta, pues estabamos muy lejos de la civilización y regresarme no era una opción, estoy en la puerta y voy a tocar cuando empiezo a escuchar sin querer una pelea.

-callate, por que no te vas

\- mamá esta enferma y tu tienes que irte ¿Cómo la has estado tratando mientras me enviaste a estudiar?

-tu madre esta bien, yo si cuido bien a lo que amo.

-callate padre, ya hemos hablado de eso

-no es solo de hablar LA MATASTE, eres un mal hijo, no tienes perdón de Dios debes agradecer que aun te sigo considerando mi hijo y no te he hechado de esta casa.

-¡basta!

Y fue asi cuando me iba a alejar de la puerta pues , al parecer esa familia ha pasado por algo muy fuerte , problema que no me incumbe a mi, me voy a dar la vuelta cuando escucho que abren la puerta y la cierran de un portazo me giro a mirar quien ha salido y veo a Ranma con el ceño fruncido y respirando irregularmente , parece como un animal amenazado y sentí miedo ,me vió y camina hacia mi. No se si salir corriendo o no , opto por quedarme parada en ese lugar pues mis piernas no responden. Solo siento sus brazos rodearme y su cálido pecho junto al mío.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué escuchaste? Acaso no te dije que te alejes de mí

-solo necesito respuestas…- fui lo único que pude articular.

Seguido de eso , escucho la puerta nuevamente abrirse , Ranma me aleja de su cuerpo con brusquedad. Un hombre grande de lentes redondos y aspecto cansado se acerca a nosotros.

-¿Quién es esta muchachita? – dice en tono neutro

-hola mi nombre es Akane Tendo, hija de Soun Tendo, mi padreme dijo que lo conocía.

-¡Tendo! , hace años no escuchaba ese grato apellido , tu padre y yo tenemos muchos recuerdos juntos- dijo algo emocionado , nada que ver co el hombre que gritaba al otro lado de la puerta cuando yo estaba a punto de tocarla- ¿te quedaras unos días aquí, no?

-ella ya se va- dice Ranma mirandolo con ojos inyectados en odio

-pues si no es mucha molestia me encantaria psar unos días aquí – digo amablemente pero siento a Ranma muy molesto, creo que no quieres que esté aquí , pero ya se lo dije necesito respuestas.

\- ponte comoda, tu casa es mi casa.- me dice el señor Saotome brindandome una sonrisa a la que yo respondo con un intento de ella.- Ranma hazme el favor y asignale una habitacion vacía.

Ranma no dijo nada ,un auto llegó a nuestro frente y el señor Saootome subió en el, y asi fue como se fue y yo y Ranma vimos el auto alejarse. Sin decir nada agarre mi maleta y me diriji a la casa con la atenta miada de Ranma. Si lo conozco , como he creido llegar a conocerlo , es mejor tomar la iniciativa por que el no se va a mover.

-donde voy a dormir- le digo lo mas calmada posible, tengo miedo. Se lo que viene

-QUE HACES AQUÍ, LARGATE- y ahí está. Sus gritos, sé que no quiere que esté aquí , mi pregunta es ¿Por qué?- VETE DE AQUÍ , y superame.

-eso hacemos los amigos estar ahí , aun cuando tu no lo quieras, que te pasa. Necesito respuestas. Llegas a mi departamento totalmente borracho , lloras , y luego cuando yo me duermo simplemente te vas y ya. ¿crees que me iba a quedar asi?

Iba a contestar pero una figura fue acercandose a nosotros con paso cansado y torpe

-hola, mi querido Ranma , ¿Quién es esta linda señorita?- dice una señora bastante hermosa , aunque un poco demacrada y ojerosa, me apresuro a llegar hasta ella por que se sostiene con las paredes, me presento y ella se alegra.- ¿es tu novia?

-¡no! – se apresura a responder Ranma , mi corazón se sintió lastimado , pero preferí no decir nada.

-ya le dijiste cual es su habitación- al ver la negativa de Ranma solo dijo.- bueno me gustaría que durmieras a lado de mi cuarto hasta que te quedes.

-mamá…-dijo Ranma algo alterado, ella solo lo calló y me dijo que la siguiera , era una señora bastante amable , me brindo un cuarto pintado de rojo y se fue a su cuarto , parecía un cuarto de chica incluso habia ropa y muñecas . me pareció extraño pero preferí no decir nada.

Fui a la habitación de la señora Naoko y ella me cntó sobre su estado , creo que es una señora bastante delicada que se enferma con facilidad,ahora tiene gripe y eso la tiene un poco delicada.

Decidí quedarme a cuidarla y ayudar a que baje su fiebre, cuando por fin se quedo dormida, fui a curiosiar a la casa y subi , fue entonces donde ví un gran balcón y Ranma encima de la barandilla mirando al horizonte

-vete de aquí

-¿Por qué?

\- no soy bueno para ti

-quien lo dice, necesito respuestas

-escuchaste lo que mi padre dijo en la mañana

-no

-DEJA DE MENTIRME-gritó frustado – sé que quieres saber por que lo dijo- dice casí en un susurro

-no tienes por que decirmelo

-necesitas saberlo , ahí entenderas varias cosas.

\- yo tenía una hermana , mi gemela, para ser mas exactos, era una linda joven pelirroja , era casi identica a mi, solo que con rasgos mas suaves. Era intrepida , valiente , fuerte , tenaz , muy perspicaz , desde pequeño , me defendía de los chicos molestos , en ese entonces era muy debil y llorón, me vivía diciendo que fuera un hombre y que nadie nunca diga que yo soy una chica , era muy unido a ella y ella a mi. Ella practico artes marciales desde los cuatro años a mi me gustaba mas leer y estudiar . cuando ya ingresamos a la preparatoria. Fue muy dificil para mi adaptarme a la nueva etapa , ella por su parte era hermosa y animada , tanto que se convirtió en una chica muy popular. Ientras yo era como el que se escondía en sus sombras. Una vez unos chicos me estaban molestando y ella salió en mi defensa. Cuando llegas a casa me golpeo mucho y yo solo aguanté los golpes sin decir nada , cuando estubo satisfecha lloró y me reclamaba que por que no me defendía y me abrazó yo ya estaba cansada de tanta burla y le pedí que me entrenara. Poco a poco con mi hermana me volví fornido y musculoso. Y empecé a tener autoestima. Mis padres nos amaban pero para todos mi hermanita era como un sol ardiente, con sus cabellos de fuego y su personalidad intrepida. Terminamos la preparatoria felices , yo era calmado , mientras a ella le encantaba la adrenalina , un día de tantos me invitó a una carrera clandestina aunque al principio no quería , poco a poco fui cediendo, al punto de volverme un completo adicto. Me encantaba correr motos. Mi hermana era mi acompañante y en ese momento volviamos a ser niños, mi hermana y yo eramos felices. Obviamente mis padres no sabían esto, habiamos hecho un juramento de silencio, en ese momento era plenamente feliz. Nunca tuvimo inconvenientes , no fuimos de esos hermanos que se vivieron peliando en su niñez, ella me amaba y protegía , sé que debió ser al revez pero asi se dieron las cosas. Un día como cualquiera habiamos asistido a una carrera , pero yo estaba muy fastidiado con ella ,pues habiamos salido a comer y sin querer habia tropezado con un tipo y este me había llamado gallina, nena y afeminado , pero yo no había dicho nada. Habia agachado la cabeza y habia seguido. Mi hermana me habia reclamado que tenia armas para peliar pero no las usaba. Ese día como ningún otro habiamos discutido, se iba a llevar acabo una carrera realmente grande , habia alrededor de doce participantes, me preguntaron si participaría pero yo estaba bastante molesto y le dije que no. Mi hermana me insistió necesitaba hacer las paces conmigo y sabía que de esa manera era la única en que lo lograriamos. Pero me negué fastidiado , entonces ella furiosa se dirigió a otro corredor y le pidió ser su acompañante. Nunca había corrido con nadie mas, pero esa era tu venganza. No dije nada y la dejé. Solo giré mi rostro cuando arrancaron , minutos despues regresaron a la zona de partida unos de los chicos se saca el casco y dice que hubo un accidente. Y allí se murió mi alma. Mi hermana y el corredor habían pasado mal una curva y habian salido disparados los cuerpos de ambos y mi hermana no llevaba casco. En su enojo se había olvidado de pedirme el suyo , pues yo lo cargaba. Y el corredor no corrió con mejor suerte. Fue algo tragico. Llamamos a la policía, son carreras clandestinas, hubo muchos problemas pero ningun detenido , los corredores solo huyeron y yo no sabía lo que habia pasado. Cuando la ví aun estaba con vida, me sonrió y dijo que nadie en la vida me vuelva a decir que soy un afeminado o nada parecido. La llevaron al hospital pero en el camino murió. Mi padre me culpó de todo , mi madre estuvo muy deprimida , pero me dio todo su amor y me repitió que no era mi culpa.- para ese instante su voz estaba quebrada y empezaba a llorar- sé que pudo ser distinto , si le hubiera hecho caso, si no hubiera sido una nena como ella dijo, ella estaría viva. Fue mi culpa MI CULPA ¿ENTIENDES?

-no fue tu cul…- me iba a acercar pero de un manotón me alejó y siguió llorando

-CALLATE, TU ME RECUERDAS A ELLA… TE VOY A LASTIMAR , O ALGO PEOR , POR ESO TE DIGO. VETE DE AQUÍ, ¡VETE!

 **Se desnudó tenía tantas cicatrices , apagué la luz , le besé el cuerpo herido y le enjuagué el alma . con el agua tibia de mi voz**

 **-Vogard P.**

 ** _Dedicado a mi mejor amigo , por que sin importar donde estemos tu y yo estamos conectados , no será el hilo rojo , pero sí un lienzo lleno de estrellas que iluminan nuestro camino uno al otro. Mi titán , porque la rosa , siente tu cálida escencia , y te anima para seguir adelante y cumplir tus sueños . para que vivas el amor_**


	11. Capítulo Final: Mírame

**Aclaración:** todos los personajes de mi historia son de la grandiosa Mangaka Rumiko, todo lo demás es mío.

….10….

 **Mírame**

Y al oír su grito desgarrador enjuagado en lágrimas gruesas que salían de su varonil rostro caminé lentamente lejos de su persona , no me iría , no podría abandonarlo , pobre de mi Ranma , ha sufrido tanto, quise darle un poco de tiempo solo para pensar , cuando me di cuenta estaba en la habitación de Ranko o por lo menos lo que fue su habitación , al parecer todo seguía igual, ella pareció ser una chica hermosa, no creo que le guarde rencores a su hermano pero lamentablemente este seguía siendo presa de su propia frustración .

Siento que alguien toca la puerta y pronuncio un leve pase. En el marco de la misma se divisa la madre de Ranma que me mira con dulzura.

-discúlpalo hija- dijo con voz tranquilizadora

-¿escucho todo?

-en realidad estaban gritando los pude oír desde kilómetros

-siento todo, no sabía nada de esto, no debí presionarlo, lo sien...

-no mi pequeña , fue lo mejor-dijo con voz tranquilizadora – es la primera vez que Ranma grita y llora en esta casa , es la primera vez que le cuenta a alguien que sucedió. Eso te hace especial

-¿especial? No señora, Ranma me ve solo como una amiga y en realidad estoy muy preocupada por el

-créeme conozco a mi pequeño y sé que estas en su corazón pero se también que no puede aceptarlo, tiene miedo, está asustado, mi querido esposo también lo culpa y sus constantes peleas ha hecho que Ranma se aleje de nosotros, no es mal chico, cometió un error, no lo culpo, el problema es que él si lo hace…

Al escuchar las palaras de la señora Saotome me di cuenta que había sido egoísta, solo pensando en mis sentimientos sin fijarme siquiera en los de él. Al principio me parecía un chico tonto y engreído pero me di cuenta que solo era su escudo para librarse de su culpa.

Como estábamos en un lugar bastante lejano de la ciudad y yo era bastante receptiva, me di cuenta que Ranma salió de su habitación y se fue corriendo a quien sabe dónde… yo por mi parte lo seguí sin siquiera pensarlo. Corre muy rápido pero yo pude grabarme su trayectoria y ser lo suficientemente astuta para que no notara mi presencia.

Y lo vi… estábamos en una vertiente de agua natural a unos dos metros de un pequeño arroyo que no debía de tener ni 30 cm de profundidad, estaba mirando debajo de manera hipnotizante, se bien que si se tirase eso no lo mataría pero podría dejarlo con alguna herida o una lesión de por vida.

Veo que levanta un pie, esta tan concentrado en sí mismo que ni siquiera nota cuando l grito y con un abrazo por la espalda lo atraigo hacia mí, con destreza aplico una llave que lo deja con su cuerpo al piso y yo encima de él.

No lo pienso, [bang] solo siento que mis nudillos se ponen rojos y se estrellan contra su cara.

-basta, Ranma ¿crees que eres el único que sufre? Eres patético, entiende algo TU NO TUVISTE LA CULPA DE QUE MURIERA, pero tu si tienes la culpa de que ella se sienta miserable al ver la clase de hermano en la que te has convertido, eres un niño asustado- para ese momento mis lágrimas no me permiten verlo con claridad – y me encantaría abrazarte y confortarte, pero no es posible debes de escuchar estas cosas duras, debes de superarlo, ella estará viva en tu corazón y debes ser más fuerte por ella.

Y no aguanté mas solo me pegué a su cuerpo y lloré… lloré por él y por Ranko; solo sentí sus cálidas manos abrazando mi frágil cuerpo y sus lágrimas y las mías mojar su suave cabello. Estuvimos así por horas hasta que el dejó de llorar y pudo articular algo.

-gracias

-no tienes porque es…

-no por esto

-¿entonces?

-cuando hablé contigo, cuando pelee contigo, me dio ganas de sonreír de nuevo, al principio fue extraño, me preguntaste si era real. Y yo me quedé asombrado por lo tierna y bella que te escuchaste, sabía que no podría hacerte daño como con las demás chicas que solo usaba para satisfacerme y pensar en otras cosas… gracias por salvarme

-gracias a ti-dije mirando el cielo que empezaba a cubrirse con hermosas luces.

-¿a mí?

-ese día en la universidad no fue la primera vez que nos vimos, o bueno… no fue la primera vez que te vi, fue hace más o menos un año, estaba en la cafetería cerca de la universidad frente a ese parte infantil y te vi con la ropa desgarrada, creo que sé qué día fue… ahora comprendo un poco todo.

-¿en serio? Me viste ese día, recuerdo que después del accidente tomé mucho y llegué con mi moto a ese parque, mi vida se había acabado, pero de alguna manera cuando empezó a llover, me sentí más limpio y cálido como si Ranko me hubiera venido a dar una despedida

-es curioso, cuando te vi parecías un ángel, sentí algo cálido en mi pecho y no te pude olvidar

-creo que debemos ir a casa mi madre debe de estar preocupada

-si- dije y me levanté y ayudé a levantar a Ranma

-1 año después-

Me levanto de mi cama y veo el reloj

-¡que! Nooo… me quedé dormida de nuevo

Corro a vestirme con lo primero que encuentro unos jeans desgastados, unas van negras y una blusa abierta hasta medio abdomen, sin sostén, diablos esto es mala idea. Nabiki me dio esto para mi cumpleaños junto a mas ropa reveladora, DIOS mira la hora no tengo tiempo de cambiarme. Cojo mi mochila y voy corriendo a la universidad.

No sé por qué me siento tan observada, me estoy sintiendo incomoda.

-Hey akan…- Ryoga se ha quedado mirándome de manera extraña.- ¡qué diablos haces vestida así!

-Ryoga ¿Por qué corres tan rápido?- llega una cansada Ukyo hacia nosotros

-es que… íbamos tarde….

-eso no es excusa para cargar a tu novia corriendo de tu departamento hasta acá- se tapa la boca por lo dicho y se sonroja al instante, haciendo que Ryoga haga lo mismo

-boca floja- dice apenado

\- ¡AKANE! Hoy estas que ardes

-¿Qué? – dije apenada y más roja que un tomate- no pensé que sería tan escandaloso, yooo... me... levante tarde y bueno...

Podría seguir tartamudeando si no fuera porque Ryoga se ha sacado su chaqueta y me la ha dado para cubrirme. Yo sintiéndome enojada por sus sobreprotecciones de hermano mayor ya que me ha gritado que deje de exhibirme, Ukyo parece disfrutar de lo que se viene. Con mis amigos todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

°°°°°°°°°FLASHBACK°°°°°°°°

Después de casi un mes in hablar con Ryoga, me he sentido muy mal, porque extraño a mi amigo.

Un día mientras como un sanduche bajo un árbol en la universidad, alguien se me ha acercado y me ha brindado un jugo de mora.

-disculpa, no me gusta

-te lo tomas

-QUIEN TE CREES QUE- no pude terminar mi frase porque el mismísimo Ryoga era el que con una sonrisa me brindaba el jugo que más odiaba en el mundo.- sabes que no me gusta.

-¿no lo tomaras? Es lo mínimo que harías por alguien a quien le rompiste el corazón y lo hiciste llorar

 _Touche._

No pude decir nada a eso y con cara de asco lo tomé.

-¿amigos?

-¿disculpa?- no entendía nada de esta conversación extraña

-me di cuenta que solo te idealicé por muchos años y me encapriché contigo, en realidad eres como mi hermana y no quiero romper lazos contigo ni con Ukyo.

-si digo que si ¿todo volverá a ser como antes?

-alguna vez he faltado a mi palabra

Yo solo lo abracé y sentí que había recuperado mi amigo. Con Ukyo la cosa fue más lenta, al principio se sentían incomodos al lado del otro, pero un día mi amiga borracha se le declaró. Según lo cuenta la cosa fue de lo más graciosa, porque mi amiga llegó a casa de Ryoga con un ramo de rosas y chocolates, pidiéndole que fuera su novio. Mi amigo solo rió como lunático y la hizo pasar, la llevó a la bañera, vertiendo agua fría en su cuerpo con todo y chocolates. Después de unos minutos, la sobriedad invadió el cuerpo de Ukyo y solo quería irse.

Ryoga no se lo permitió, no hablaron solo ella se cambió con ropa que el chico le ofreció y esa noche durmieron juntos. Al día siguiente Ryoga le preparó el desayuno que según Ukyo fue lo más asqueroso que ella ha probado en su vida. Y de ahí se hicieron novios, y hasta ahora al parecer se llevan muy bien, yo lo predije siempre están destinados el uno para el otro.

De vuelta a la realidad, ya deje a un inconsciente Ryoga en brazos de su amada con su chaqueta encima, algo que no ha cambiado nada Ryoga es su manera de sobreprotegerme, y como él lo dice, soy muy terca aunque la verdad, si tengo pena por como ando, se ve mi piel entre los pechos.

Entro a mi clase donde por desgracia esta Kuno, aunque ya le ha parado un poco con el acoso, pues su noviecita Shampoo, lo tiene bastante domesticado, aun a veces me dice que le diga y que por mi deja todo y que vayamos a donde nadie se interponga en nuestro amor, y no sé qué cosas más…

-chica violenta, querer parecer a Shampoo pero no poder por ser plana…- dice una voz chillona apenas ingreso

-tranquila chinita, si yo quisiera ser como tú, me pondría un cartel de regalada en la frente

Y solo camino a mi asiento de manera elegante y sobrada dejando a Shampoo callada, empieza la clase y me sorprendo porque él no ha llegado.

-disculpe, ¿puedo pasar?

-pase en silencio, siempre llegando tarde, la próxima se queda afuera

-si señ...- no dice nada más porque desde la puerta me observa enojado- ¡que rayos llevas puesto!

-¿disculpa? Yo me visto como se me da la gana

-todos te están mirando, no sé qué muestras de igual forma

\- a mí me respetas Ranma

Y así empezamos a gritarnos en frente de toda la clase, hasta que el profesor nos gritó que su clase no era un circo y que ya estaban cansado de ambos que siempre nuestras peleas eran así, y después andábamos de mil amores y que nos fuéramos del salón.

-esto es tu culpa- le dije enojada

-¿mi culpa? Quien te crees para mostrarte así

\- es mi cuerpo y me visto como quiero

-lo sé,- dice ya calmado – pero eres hermosa y solo yo puedo verte así

-estás jugando sucio Saotome

-¿yo? Solo te decía que aunque seas una cabeza dura te amo y no quiero que los demás miren lo mío

-crees que diciendo cosas lindas podrás hacerme olvidar mi enojo por gritarme

-te amo

-RANMA

-te amo, ¿tú no me amas?

-tu ganas

-dilo

-engreído

-no lo dirás, me estas lastimando

-manipulador

-me voy

-te amo

-yo también me amo

-IDIOTA

-TU IDIOTA

 _ **Fin**_

Gracias por seguir la historia a las personas que deseaban una continuación, espero que no los haya decepcionado. En unos días será mi cumpleaños, asique quería auto regalarme un tiempo para escribir y terminar este fic… a mi parecer ha quedado bastante bien

Disculpen como siempre las faltas ortográficas, le dedico este fic a mi nuevo hermanito, porque aunque tú no sepas aun quien soy y seas frágil como un fino cristal, yo seré tu armadura y te protegeré por siempre…

Seré tu luz…


End file.
